Into the Tiger's Cage
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: Luffy is a runaway that caught the mysterious Count D's eye. When Luffy becomes the companion of a rare tiger, how will he be able to tell the difference between the two worlds and will he be able to survive from his pursuers that wish to kill him? ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New fic! And it's another cross over!

* * *

**I: The Boy Named Luffy**

Within the midst of Tokyo's red light district is a large building where it can be a town itself. This building has come to be known as Neo Chinatown where everything from toys, clothing, and restaurants are all based on Chinese culture.

Within this building, on the thirteenth floor, lies a pet shop that is widely rumored to be the place where dreams and desires are fulfilled, and it is run by a man known as Count D.

~*~

"D!" Called out a man in a black business suit, black hair gelled back, and not much older than in his mid thirties, as he watched what appeared to be a woman in ornate silk clothing skips out of the shop.

"Oh, hello Taizuu." Said the said person, which if one takes a closer look this person is male, but often mistaken as a female by his feminine looks, straight shoulder length black blue hair and two mysterious almond shaped eyes of blue and gold.

"Where do you think you're going?"

D looked a tad confused, much like an innocent child. "I'm heading down to the sweet shop. Surely you know that."

"And how many times have I told you that you can't close your shop unless otherwise!"

"Too many to count I'm afraid."

"If I catch you doing this once more, I will close your shop and have all those animals handed to animal control!"

"What do you want me to do? This is the only time I could get sweets."

"Either find a new diet or hire someone to watch your shop when you go out!"

"Uh… excuse me."

The two men looked to see a young man, slightly dirty but showed the slight tan skin, ebony hair that poked out from under the worn straw hat, brown eyes, and a small scar under his left eye, holding something furry in his arms.

"Do you know where I can find a vet?"

The man known as Taizuu was about to snap at the teen when D gasped.

"What happened to her?"

'Her?' Taizuu thought.

"I was walking out in one of the alleys near here and I found her like this."

"Come! We have to at least save her kittens!"

"Kittens!?" The teen exclaimed as he rushed in the shop with D.

"Hand her to me, she needs to be in a quiet room."

The teen nodded as he handed the cat to him.

"Would you mind watching my shop?"

"No problem." He said as D entered through the door in the back and all was still.

"And he usually says this isn't an animal clinic." Taizuu said as he sat down on a plush arm chair.

The teen took a better look at the shop and there were stars in his eyes. "Sugoui!" He said as he saw the ornate furnishings that only Chinese royals could've pocessed.

The animals in the shop were on top of the cages, the couch, practically everywhere, as if they had the most freedom of all.

"Boy, who are you?" He asked which grabbed the said person's attention.

The teen's response, however, was sticking out his tongue. "I don't give out my name to someone so rude."

'Brat.' He thought as he noticed the animals were watching the teen.

"Hi!" The teen said as he went up to a raccoon. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, which the creature and some other animals came up and nuzzled him, making him laugh.

The atmosphere seemed to change suddenly when he laughed and the remaining on looking animals noticed this.

~*~

When Count D came out from the back room he also noticed the slight intoxicating atmosphere and looked at the teen, laughing as the animals seemed to crawl and nuzzle him everywhere. "How interesting." He said.

"Those animals like the kid. So what?" Taizuu said.

"They're usually so picky…"

"Oh! Petshop-ossan! How is she?"

"She did very well."

"And her kittens?"

"All healthy and well."

The teen smiled that nearly split his face. "That's good to hear. I thought she was going to die, but I'm glad she isn't." He said just before collapsing.

D caught him as the animals started to have a fit.

"What the hell?" Taizuu said.

"They're confused. This boy put on a great act of not showing how tired he must've been."

"We better get him to a hospital."

"No…"

The two men looked at the teen as he slowly got up.

"I'll be okay. Really. It's just the excitement that got me is all."

"It's late." Taizuu said as he checked his watch. "We should at least call your parents that you're here."

"I don't have parents and my brother is missing."

"How old is your brother?"

"Twenty."

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Yep."

Taizuu sighed. "I'll call the police depart-"

"Don't call them either!"

Both men looked at the young man.

"Don't' call them… or they will…" He wavered a bit. "…die…"

D caught the boy once more and this time he was asleep.

"The hell? The kid on drugs?"

"No… this child is too healthy… a bit malnourished though. Must've been running away from something."

"Running away? You can't be serious D. This kid is obviously in need of medical attention!"

"He just needs to rest for now. I'll let you know when he wakes."

"You're going to tend to him?"

"He went out of his way and saved a very important cat that belonged to one of the Japanese bosses."

"Nani!? That ratty thing?"

"Hush! You'll upset the animals."

Taizuu sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but once that kid wakes up, he's going straight to the police." With that he walked out of the shop with a final note. "And I didn't forget about what we were talking about. One more time and that'll be the end!" With that he exited the shop.

D sighed as he laid the teen down on the ornate couch. "Everyone, I'm going to make a call, if you just watch him for a minute."

"Sure thing Count!" Said a boy with bright red hair, ram horns on his head, and dressed like an Arabian commoner.

D smiled as he went up to an old fashioned phone, dialed in the number, and brought the phone up to his ear as he heard the ring.

_"This had better be important."_ Said a gruff man, who sounded tired.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. This is Count D."

_"Count D!? Well then I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you. What brings you to call this late?"_

"I believe your precious Makino has been found."

_"Makino!? Is she okay? Is she harmed?"_

"No, no. She is quite well. In fact she has just delivered her kittens as of half an hour ago."

_"Thank Kami! I owe you one D!"_

"Do not thank me, it was a young man who had found her and came to my shop to look for a vet."

_"When will I see her? I would like to see that she is well and congratulate the man who made a difference."_

"She needs to rest now, but you can come by and see her tomorrow, but I'm afraid you have to wait about two weeks to take all of them home."

_"That's fine. I trust you to take care of her than anyone else."_

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said as he placed the phone down and looked to see, not animals like a moment ago, but people of various types from innocent children to rebellious teen to sophisticated adults, surrounding the sleeping boy.

"He smells kinda funny for a human." Said a little girl.

"Smells a bit like garbage. He must've been in the alley for some time." Said an adult woman in a leather outfit, cat ears and tail.

"Alright everyone, give our sleeping guest some air." He said and everyone dwindled out as he placed a blanket over the young man.

"D, what are you gonna do?" Asked the red haired, ram horned boy.

He smiled. "I think we're going to see how he does with the shop."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Not now, it's far too late in the evening to discuss this further." He said as he flipped the sign to close. "Tomorrow is a new day."

* * *

Wow... I completed two fics in one month and I still have five or six that would have to be updated, and I got that fairytale spin off thing to work with. What kind of messed up star was I born under to give me these crazy ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Second one! Kinda on a roll here.

* * *

**II: Luffy is Hired**

Luffy woke up to the smell of sweets and herbal tea and almost panicked when he remembered what happened last night.

"Ah! I see you're awake." D said as he placed more sweets on the coffee table.

"Morning Petshop-ossan."

"Just call me D. And who might you be?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Well, Monkey-san, help yourself."

"Thanks." He said as he cleaned one plate before anyone blinked. "Yum! It's been so long since I had food! I thought I was gonna starve to death!"

"I see…" He said, almost not believing his eyes that the plate was cleaned off of everything in the matter of seconds. 'Not even a crumb left…' He thought as he looked to see another plate cleaned off of any treat. "So, tell me, Monkey-san, what were you running away from?"

Luffy was reaching for a pastry when that question was asked. "If I told you, you'll die."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's what happened to the nice old couple who let me stay at their farm. Next thing I knew the barn and house were burning and I saw their intestines all over the ground."

"And your brother? You said he was missing…"

Luffy picked up a tea cup and took a sip. "He's really in jail at the moment. But he's innocent…"

"Do you know who then?"

He took slow sips of tea.

He took this as a sign that he said all that he could. "Well then! Monkey-san, in thanks for helping out Lady Makino, I figured you can stay here with me and help out with the shop?"

"Lady Makino?"

"The mother cat you saved last night."

"Oh! Why is she called Lady Makino?"

"Because her owner is one of the yakazua bosses."

He blinked as he set the tea down. "So she's a really important cat?"

"Yes…"

"How come she was out on the street?"

"It wasn't announced, but she was catnapped while she was in her early stages of pregnancy."

"Oh, okay, I get it." He said as he grabbed the pastry he was aiming for earlier. "Is her owner coming?"

"Yes, to check up on her, but she and her kittens have to remain here for a couple of weeks before he could take them home."

"How come?"

"The kittens are far too vulnerable for travel at the moment, and we wouldn't want something to happen to the poor things."

He nodded. "I see." He said as a pale yellow snake slithered up his leg. "Hi."

"That's Rei. She likes to inspect unusual guests here."

"Nice to meet you Rei, I'm Luffy." He said as the snake slithered her way up and flicked her forked tongue at the teen's neck, tickling him. "That tickles!"

The shop bell rang, showing a man in a dark grey business suit. "D? You in?"

"Ah, good morning, Yamasaki-san. Are you ready to see Makino?"

"I would not be here this early if it was anything else."

"Right this way. Monkey-san, would you mind watching the shop for a few minutes?"

"Sure." He said as both men went into the back room. Not too long after the men entered the back room, Taizuu and his assistant entered the shop's front door. "Morning! D-ossan is with a customer for the moment."

"You're still here?"

"You're the rude guy from yesterday."

"Why you…" He said as he let out a sigh and sat down on the same chair. "Do you know who D is with at the moment?"

"Makino's owner."

"Who?"

"The cat I saved yesterday."

"Oh, so he's with one of the bosses." He said as the two men exited out of the back room.

"Oh, hello Taizuu. How are you this morning?"

"Well." The man said as he looked at the boss that was standing next to the shop owner.

"Is this the young man who saved her?" The man asked as he looked at the teen.

"Yes, this is Monkey-san." D said as he mentioned towards the teen. "Monkey-san, this is Yamasaki-san."

"Hi!" He said as he bowed, which the man did the same before both straightened.

"I want to thank you personally for helping Makino. She's a very dear treasure of mine."

He nodded. "I know what you mean." He said as he placed a hand on his hat. "You can't replace something that important even with all the money in the world."

The man laughed. "This is very true!" He said as he patted D's shoulder. "Well then I better be off! I have a meeting to attend to."

"Come visit anytime." Luffy said, which the man nodded.

"Monkey-san, if there's anything you need, please let me know."

"Thank you." He said as the man left and the room was silent for a moment.

"Well then…" D said as he looked to see Taizuu. "What brings you here so early?"

"Making sure you don't walk out for your early runs."

"Oh! You're so mean!"

"D-ossan!" Luffy said as he went up to the said man. "Weren't you talking about me watching the shop earlier?"

"Say what?" Taizuu said. "D! You can't possibly be thinking of keeping a run away to watching your shop!"

"Why not?" He said with one of his mysterious smiles. "The pets here have grown a liking to him. And all he has to do is make sure the pets are well and take messages for me from the customers if I'm not there in time to answer their questions."

"And I suppose he's staying with you as well?"

"Yes, I would never turn away such a rare being."

"Excuse me?"

While the two men talked, Luffy played with the younger pets that came out to see what was going on.

"Fine!" Taizuu announced. "He stays, but if he leaves this shop when you're not present, then you will be monitored twenty-four seven and he's going to the authorities, got it!?"

"I understand." D said as the other man got up.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my office."

"Nice to see you Taizuu."

"See ya!" Luffy said as he waved like a five year old.

'He doesn't look like he'll be much help.' He thought as he went in an elevator. 'But maybe having him work with D isn't fruitless. He can help inform me on D's activities and I'm bound to get him in the act!' He grinned before looking business like. 'But D is very influential when he wants to be, and that kid doesn't look too bright.' He sighed. 'He may not even say a word because D helped him.' He walked out of the elevator and met up with his assistant. 'Either way, if I play my cards right, I may get something out.'

~*~

Back at the shop, Luffy watched D as he talked with the customers while he played with the energetic kittens.

For the most part of the day it was normal. He helped D clean the shop a little, played with the other pets and enjoyed the snacks D made.

~*~

It was late in the evening, close to closing time when a man came into the shop. He looked like a mob boss with the black business suit and slicked black hair. "Is Count D available?" He asked.

D politely smiled. "Yes, how may I help you?"

Luffy was just finishing up cleaning the dog pen when he looked to see the two men talk, before D led the man towards the door in the back.

"Monkey-san, would you mind watching the shop."

"No problem." He said as he visually followed the men to the door and disappeared behind it. "I wonder what's behind that door?" He asked as he sat down on the chair and watched the shop.

~*~

There wasn't much activity for nearly a half an hour before the two men exited through the door, the man carrying a covered cage.

"Take good care of your new pet." D said as the man bowed and left the shop. "Monkey-san, would you mind locking up, I'm going to bring out the snacks."

"Okay!" He said as he locked the door and switched the sign to close. "D-ossan, what was that guy carrying?"

"His new bird."

"Bird? There's more in the back room?"

"Yes."

"Can I look?"

He smiled mysteriously. "Not just yet, Monkey-san. I don't think you're ready to witness the rare species that only I can see."

"So they're the really expensive pets?" He said simply making the other chuckle.

"Yes, if you like to be blunt."

"Are we done for today?"

"We are."

"It wasn't so bad."

D chuckled as he placed the snacks down. "So, would you like to take up on watching the shop?"

"Yep! I like it here!"

He smiled as he drank his tea. "Then we have to find you something different to wear."

He looked at his mostly ragged and slightly tattered clothes. "Yeah…"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. You just relax for awhile."

"Okay!" He said as he helped himself with the snacks while playing with the raccoon.

The phone rang and D got up. "Excuse me for a minute." He said as he reached the phone and answered it. "Count D's Petshop."

_"What the fuck did you give me!?"_

"You gave it something other than what I told you…"

_"It was just one bite! How can it go crazy from that!?"_

"I'm sorry sir, the contract said that this shop is not responsible for any consequences of the owner."

_"Wait you son of a-"_

He hanged up and met up with Luffy, who was currently asleep on the couch. He placed a blanket over and was about to leave the teen when he spoke.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"A customer."

"Oh, okay." He said as he made himself comfortable. "Night, D-ossan."

"Good night, Monkey-san." He said as he shut out the lights.

* * *

There's more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Third one!

* * *

**III: The New Arrival of the Shop**

The next day was D's day off and he and Luffy went down to Miss Honey's place.

"What's this place?" Luffy asked, seeing the signs are turned off.

"At night it's a bar." D explained as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's D!"

The door quickly opened to a transvestite with blond hair and a pink dress. "Hello D-kun! What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep."

"No, no, D-kun. I was actually wide awake a few minutes ago."

"Well, would you mind finding something for Monkey-san? He's going to work for me for awhile."

Miss Honey looked to see the teen, who smiled.

"Hi! I'm Luffy!"

"My! What a cute young thing!" Honey said as 'she' looked him over. "Quite a tiny thing aren't you? And so thin."

"I'm not that small…" He said with a pout.

"What an adorable face!" 'She' said as 'she' mentioned them in. "Let's see what I have…"

~*~

For the next hour Luffy has tried on every petite outfit that a small girl could fit into and was appropriate for D's shop.

"How much longer?!" Luffy whined as he was wearing a tight white silk shirt robe and black leggings.

"I have just one outfit left…" Miss Honey said as she threw it towards the teen. "Try those."

He caught them and took a look at it. "Sugoui!" He said as he saw a red silk shirt with a golden tiger threading on the back, and he also saw plain black silk pants that are a bit flowy. He quickly took the other garments off and putting the other garments on.

"They're a bit loose." Miss Honey warned.

"It's just right!" He said as he happily looked at the three way mirror.

"I think that's our winner." D said.

"I'll just patch these old ones and send it to your shop."

"Thank you Miss Honey."

"Thanks Honey-chan!" Luffy said.

"You're quite welcome, Luffy-chan."

"Shall we go get lunch somewhere?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll pass." Miss Honey said. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay Honey-san. Have a good day."

"You as well."

"See ya, Honey-chan!"

With that they left to go to the sweets shop.

~*~

"You eat a lot of sweets, D-ossan." He said as he took a bite of a cookie.

"One of the many simple pleasures of life I enjoy with a passion." He said when Taizuu came in.

"D! I knew I find you here!"

"Oh Taizuu! You know that today is my day off!"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh? Then what is?"

"There's a huge crate out in front of your shop!"

"A crate?" D said as he got up. "Here Luffy, this should be enough to cover the bill." He handed Luffy the money. "Come back to the shop when you're done."

"Hai, D-ossan." He said as he watched the men walk out of the shop.

"Mind explaining why there's a crate here?" Taizuu asked as he pointed to a crate that was about the same height as them and large enough that it would be completely impossible to carry it to the thirteenth floor.

"I'm not quite sure myself…" He said. "I don't even remember ordering anything."

"It's practically impossible for anyone to carry this thing without notice!"

"Calm down, Taizuu. Remember your blood pressure." He said as he went around to see a note and read it only to pale.

"D?"

"It's from a customer from a long time ago. He believes that I can care for this creature."

"A new pet?"

"Who knows."

"What does that mean?"

"D-ossan!" Luffy called out as he ran up. "What's in there?"

"A new arrival." D said with a smile.

"Really? Can I see?!"

"I'm afraid I have to do this alone."

"Really?" He said as he looked sad about that. He really wanted to see what they have this time.

"Yes, but you can help Taizuu-san with something."

"Like what?"

"D!"

"Here." He gave Luffy some money. "You and Taizuu got to that sweet shop on the third floor. I'm running low of those tarts."

"Okay!" He said as he grabbed the other man.

"Oi! D!"

"Make sure he doesn't eat the tarts, Taizuu!" He said with a cheerful smile as the young man dragged the older man to the elevator, before looking at the crate with a serious glance. 'Grandfather…'

~*~

With Luffy and Taizuu they entered the sweet shop and Luffy immediately threw down the money and told the owner to give him as much as the money will pay.

"You must be Luffy-chan that Miss Honey mentioned."

"Yep! Monkey D. Luffy, seventeen years old!"

The shop owner laughed before getting the tarts.

"You usually act like a child?" Taizuu asked.

He looked over with a blank expression. "Huh?"

"Here you go." Said the owner.

"Yay! Thank you Sweet shop-ossan!"

"You're welcome, Luffy-chan. Tell D-san I said 'hello'."

"Will do!" He said as he skipped out of the shop before walking along side the building's owner.

'This is my chance to ask him about D. He may have only worked a day, but surely he has seen something unusual.' Taizuu thought as he and the teen walked into the elevator. "Monkey-san."

"Hm?"

"Have you seen anything strange while working at the shop?"

"Besides you being weird?"

'Brat!' He thought as he could feel a vein pulsed. "Yes…"

He took a thoughtful look. "Now that you mentioned it, I did see a guy come in and D took him to the back room."

"Have you been in there?"

He shook his head. "Nope. That's where the expensive pets are and only D-ossan can handle them."

"Did you see what the man had when he got out?"

"A covered bird cage."

"Was there a bird in there?"

He shrugged. "That's what D-ossan said." He said as the elevator doors opened and reached to the shop, which the animals were in a state of panic.

"What the hell?!" Taizuu said as both of them ran into the shop, saw that the door was open, entered through it and heard a roar.

~*~

They followed the sound to find a jungle room, seeing D under a green tiger as it looked like it was going to end the shop owner's life.

"D!" The man called out, only to feel something being shoved into his hands and saw the teen charge up to the tiger. "Monkey-san!"

He didn't seem to hear as he rammed into the green tiger, knocking off of D.

"Monkey-san?" D said, surprised to see the teen.

"D!" Called the other man as he went up to the man. "Are you alright?"

"Just startled. He woke up from sedation sooner than expected."

"D!" He said, baffled by the man's indifference of a near death experience before hearing a growl.

The two men looked to see the green tiger get up, but it showed that the large cat had been through a tough experience.

"I get it." Luffy said as he threw his hat to D. "Take care of that will you?"

"What the hell kid!?" Taizuu shouted as the teen charged up to the tiger, who seem to be charging towards the young man as well. "Have you lost it!? That thing will kill you!"

The teen completely ignored it as he dodged the jaws and got it into a head lock, knocking it down to its side.

The man grabbed a hidden gun as he waited for the other to get off while D just stared in shock as the duel continued.

Luffy had to let go to avoid being crushed, but still kept himself in-between the tiger and the two men before charging and getting a good kick in.

The tiger was knocked to its side again as it rolled, got back on its paws and charged at the teen.

Luffy was about to charge when he heard a click behind him.

D was so focused on the fight that he didn't see the other man getting his gun and was aiming at the tiger. "No!" He started to call out as the man's gun was kicked out of his hand by the teen before facing the tiger again, only to be harshly rammed in the chest.

The two men backed away as the fight continued as Luffy punched the tiger's eye and got on its back.

There was some kind of rodeo going on before the tiger rolled on its back, but the teen moved quickly and dropped kicked on the large cat's stomach. The tiger growled as it quickly got back on its paws and rammed at the teen again, pushing the other to a boulder, where he just sat there.

"Monkey-san!"

"Kid!"

The tiger was lifting its paw when the teen spoke.

"It's a draw!"

The tiger growled as it put its paw down and roared while the teen got up.

He looked at the tiger with a grin. "You're strong. Even with all those wounds you're able to kick my ass. But I'm also a lot tougher than I look. Don't you agree?"

The tiger seemed to understand.

"Both of us can barely stand as it is, but this isn't the first time you had to fight to live. Is it?" He said as he stood up straight slowly. "You and I aren't so different. That's why I'm making you my only rival."

The tiger did a soft low growl.

"If I can't beat you when you're in a bad condition, then I'm weak." He explained as he chuckled. "You never had anyone to fight just for the hell of it. So let me be your only opponent. What do you say?"

The tiger seemed to grin as it roared its agreement.

"Good! I'll work on being stronger, but you can't slack off either!" He said. "When you get better, then we'll fight again. Deal?"

The tiger responded by laying down.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a laugh before walking over to the two shocked men. "Sorry about that, but he didn't know where he was."

A small growl was heard but the tiger made no movement from where it was.

"Let's have some tea then." D said calmly as if it never happened.

"D!" Taizuu said.

"Don't be so loud, Taizuu. Our new arrival had a rough flight." He said as they exited the room and he closed the door.

"Since when do you keep tigers?" The man asked suspiciously.

"We'll discuss this over at tea." He said with a calm and mysterious look.

~*~

Once they were out of the back room, D started making tea and, while he waited for the water to boil, tended to the teen's surprisingly minor wounds.

"A normal person would've died fighting that thing." Taizuu said as he sat down on the arm chair.

Luffy stuck out his tongue. "At least I'm not the idiot with a gun!"

"Don't you have any concept of death!?"

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid of a few risks."

"That wasn't just a risk, Kid! It was something that could've ended your life!"

"I don't see what the deal is. A fight is a fight."

"Between the same species maybe, but not with a tiger!"

"All done!" D said with a cheer.

"Thanks D-ossan." He said as he continued to argue with the other man. "What's wrong with that!? I was able to do it just fine!"

"Do you have some kind of death wish kid!?"

D sighed as he checked to see if the tea was ready before adding some gold powder into one cup, poured the tea and handed the cups to the two, with the tampered tea to the other man.

"All I'm saying that what you did is far too reckless even for a normal daredevil."

"You're just too scared to fight it without a gun." He said as he took careful sips of his tea.

Taizuu did the same, frustrated by the teen's actions.

D calmly sipped his before Taizuu mentioned about going back to his office, left, and saw the teen napping. He got up and went into the back room, and back towards the door, only to light up some incense and entered the jungle room. "Are you slightly settled down now?" He asked as he looked at the young male figure sprawled out on the grass. He smiled as he exited the room. "This will be interesting."

* * *

I think I'll take a break now... unless I get bored...


	4. Chapter 4

Well... since I don't have a host for this fic, I'll just do this and get the chapters rolling, and yes I got bored, so sue me. Okay! First one is from Kirai-san, I have to be honest, but I had a Chopper moment when I read your review, but I thank you either way. For Soge-san in the first chapter, I have to say when I came across Petshop of Horrors, I didn't know what I was reading, but I loved it when I saw how the story was like to the end, then the second series came out, and for the second chapter I have heard of Bleach and I liked it until it was off the air and I would have to check out that one anime you mentioned when I have time. Mantineus-san, thank you. Mimi-chan, for the first question it's about D and this mysterious petshop that he runs, but it's always in a Chinatown. But he doesn't run a normal petshop. This place is where people go in to get a pet that would either fulfill their every desire, or, if the contract was broken, die from not following their contract. Sometimes you see the animals in a human or somewhat human form. Try finding it in your library or bookstore, it's an amazing manga and there's an anime of it too, but they're difficult to find. For the second response, trust me, there are some owners that don't follow the rules and end up paying for it, most of the time with their lives. And for the third response, you're just going to find out. And lastly is WW-san and yes, the perfect mix of cute and hot that in known as ZoLu that compels me to do all these fics to show off some oringinality and some twists to make it work.

Well, I do believe we got that covered, now enjoy these next two chapters!

* * *

**IV: Stranger Danger**

The next day, Taizuu woke up with a start and looked to see that he was at his desk.

"Morning Taizuu." Said his assistant. "You were up late again."

"Yeah…" He said as he rubbed his eyes. 'Was that a dream?' He thought. 'There's no way D can bring a tiger in and that kid fighting it. Not to mention that tigers aren't green!' He got up, made himself look presentable and headed down to the elevator, his assistant by his side.

"Sir, where are we going?"

"To visit D." He simply said.

~*~

When they got to the shop, they saw Luffy wrestling his way out of the shop pets from getting on him.

"Oh! Good morning, Taizuu." D said from where he was sitting.

"What the hell is he doing?" He said as he pointed to the playful group.

"Obviously they're playing." He said simply. "My pets tend to get pretty restless in the morning and have to get some of that hyper energy down." He sighed. "Though Miss Honey is going to be pretty upset to see such a wonderful uniform get tattered."

The men looked to see that the group finally settled down and started to head off in different directions for a place to relax, while Luffy got up, sporting some bruises and bandages, and looked to see the men looking at him.

"Morning!" He said cheerfully as he dusted himself off.

"How was your play time?" D asked.

"Good, but I have to work on getting the stronger ones off of me." He said with a laugh.

"They do get a bit overpowering." He agreed as he mentioned the teen to sit. "Please relax for awhile. I have some things for you to do later."

"Okay!" He said as he sat down and drank some tea.

"What brings you to my shop, Taizuu?"

He sighed. "Just making sure you and that kid aren't running out on this shop."

He smiled. "Do you have a liking to me?"

"Absolutely not!"

D giggled as the other stomped out of the shop, his assistant followed behind.

"That guy is weirder than usual." Luffy said as he finished his tea. "So he can't know about the tiger?"

"That's correct."

"Is that why the tiger is in the back room?"

"Correct."

"Are there more tigers in there?"

"Lions, jaguars, bears, great birds, but the back room is mainly for the rarest pets."

"Is that tiger rare then? Because of his fur color?"

He sighed. "I honestly don't' know. This is a first that I've seen such a magnificent creature of that color."

"Oh…" He said as he helped himself with some more tea. "Does he have a name?"

"I haven't asked yet. He was still sleeping when I was checking on him."

"Well, since I know you can talk to animals, if you do know can you tell me?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight if neither of us knows each other a bit." He said with a smile. "That and I want to make sure he doesn't have a dumb name. Otherwise I'll find a better, much cooler name for him."

D laughed. "You sure are quite taken to him, aren't you?"

"He's the coolest tiger I've ever seen!" He said as his eyes seemed to sparkle with determination. "And I got this feeling of a challenge since yesterday. How long until he's completely healed?"

"I'd say about a month and a half."

He got up. "Yosh! I better start getting stronger if he's going to get better by then."

"What's the rush?"

He smiled. "I don't want him to fight a normal human. And I know he can do better than yesterday."

He saw that determined fighter's spirit and finished his tea. "There are some crates from the basement I need. They're usually in the number thirteen lot, section D."

"So lot 13D got it!" He said as he looked at the time. "Time me, okay."

He looked at the clock before signaling the teen to go, which he ran out quickly like a rabbit crossing a busy street. He just laughed as a young boy sat next to him.

"He's the weirdo here."

"Now, now, T-chan. Luffy-chan has proved himself quite beautifully."

"So what about the new guy? It doesn't look like he'll mesh well with the others."

"I know, but I think Luffy-chan may change that."

"If he doesn't die first."

"Oh T-chan!"

"Just saying Count."

"Count's right!" Said the girl. "Luffy-chan is the best thing that happened to this shop, and you shouldn't say stuff like that after you two wrestled!"

"Can it, Ring-Tail!"

"Make me!"

"Calm down you two, we have a customer."

A man with a black suit and shades came in and looked around the shop.

"Welcome to Count D's Petshop. How may I help you?"

"Yeah…" The man said as he pulled out a picture of Luffy. "I'm looking for this kid. He goes by Monkey D. Luffy. He's a dangerous young man."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. He and his brother murdered some important people. His brother is currently in prison, but the trial can't continue without this one."

"I'll keep my eye open." He said as he saw the man off. "T-chan… P-chan…"

"The cats are on their way delivering the warnings." The boy said.

"I don't like him." The girl said. "Smells like he was the one who was killing people."

"Maybe he has…" He said with a mysterious smile. "Looks like Luffy may need a guardian…" He turned to see the back door. "But first he has to be well enough to stand."

By that point Luffy came in, carrying the crate. "Time!"

D looked. "Impressive Monkey-san! Fifteen minutes!"

"Damn! I need to work on my strength! This thing is heavy! I practically died carrying it!"

He laughed as he pointed to the corner of the room. "Just place it there for now."

"Got it." He said as he did that.

"Monkey-san."

"Hai?"

"A man just came by not long before you came in. Asking for you."

"For me? What for?"

"He said you and your brother murdered someone. But I don't believe him. But it would help me to know more what your situation is if you tell me from the beginning."

He sighed as he sat down. "Closing time, okay?"

"Very well. You will tell me at closing time over tea."

~*~

The day went on like normal before D flipped the open sign to close. "Now then…" He said as he sat down and poured some herbal tea. "Would you care to talk about your tale of why you're in Tokyo?"

Luffy took a careful sip as he relaxed on the couch, where some of the animals were there to gently coax him if needed. "My brother, Ace, and I were just getting out of the movie theatre when it happened.

*_Ace and Luffy just got out of a theatre room and Luffy was heading for the lobby when his brother stopped him._

_"Oi, Luffy, let's use the back this time."_

_"The back?"_

_"Yeah. The car is parked there anyway."_

_He saw this as logical and agreed._

_They used the back doors and saw that the place needed to be cleaned up._

_In the parking lot they just got in the car when they heard two men shouting before someone fired the gun on both of them._

_"Shit…" Ace whispered as they saw the man walking up and started to shoot again, this time at the back of their heads. "Mob hit…" He and Luffy sunk lower to the vehicle to avoid being seen. "Just stay down and be quiet."_

_They could hear sounds of heavy boots make their way to their vehicle._

_It seemed to be almost an eternity before hearing the steps stop._

_Luffy covered his mouth to muffle any sound._

_There was silence before it was shattered when gunfire was heard along with the broken glass._

_"Get out!" The gunman called and they complied._

_As they were out, they got a good look at what the man looked like as he held up the gun to them._

_"Run, Luffy." Ace said as he charged at the man, missing his shot. "Luffy! Run!" He shouted as the teen did. "Go far away from here!"_

_Luffy knew that but he didn't know where to go at the time._*

"When I read what happened in the paper the next day, I knew they were going to get me so that I won't tell the judges what happened." He said as he took a sip of his third cup of tea. "My brother is on watch so no one would do anything funny. But I can't tell who will protect me and who will kill me."

"I see…" He said as he set down his empty tea cup. "Well, do not worry. All of us are aware of this and will protect you from any unwanted attention."

"Thanks, D-ossan."

"Call me D from now on. The '-ossan' makes me sound old."

He laughed. "Okay, D, I'll quit calling you that."

He smiled as he gathered the tea set. "Get some sleep, Luffy-chan, tomorrow is another busy day."

"Hai!" He said as the animals got off for him to lie down, only for some to get back on and curled up next to the teen.

He covered him in a blanket and stood there for a minute before shutting out the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

**VI: Luffy is Staying**

While Luffy was playing with the pets in the shop early the next morning, D went into the back room to visit the new arrival. When he went to the jungle room, he saw the man sitting in a meditative pose. "Are you awake?" He asked as green eyes opened and watched him.

The man looked no more than nineteen with light green hair, tan skin, well muscled with a scar across his chest, and there were some black stripe like tattos on his back, arms and face.

"Oh, it's you."

"I'm Count D, and you?"

Green eyes were closed once more. "Don't have a name."

"Oh? Well then it seems Luffy-chan has something else he has to do."

"Luffy?" One green eye opened.

"The boy you fought with the other day."

"He's not slacking off, is he?"

"Quite the opposite."

The man grinned. "Good. I look forward to our rematch."

"So is he." He said as he turned and walked away. "If you need anything let me know."

~*~

He went back out to see Taizuu and Luffy having a bit of an argument. "My, my, what's the problem?"

"D!" Taizuu called. "You can't keep this kid in your shop!"

"Oh?"

"There's a man asking around for him!"

"Oh yes, I remember. Not a friendly fellow."

"D! This is serious! He may figure it out somehow and harm anyone."

"Oh! It'll be fine! Besides I'm not planning on letting Luffy-chan go anytime soon, no matter what you say."

"D…" The man made a warning tone as the other thought.

"Although, if I give him one of my pets, would you be satisfied?"

He didn't know what to think as his cell went off and he answered it. "We'll talk later." He said as he walked out of the shop.

He watched him go as he heard the teen sigh heavily.

"Bastard…" He said as a raccoon went up, patted his leg, and was picked up and held the animal. "It was bad enough that the guy figured that I'm in this city."

D placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, Luffy-chan. I won't kick you out like others would."

He nodded as the raccoon nuzzled under his chin, tickling him. "Thanks Pon-chan." He said as he petted her.

"I was serious about giving you a pet."

"Huh?"

He smiled mysteriously. "Since you're on the run and hiding at the moment, I figured a pet that will protect you would be suitable to your situation."

"Really!?"

"If you're interested."

He gave it some thought. "Ask me again after the rematch. Did you ever get that cool tiger's name?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Really?"

"That is what he told me."

"Okay!" He said, looking determined. "I'll find him the best name in the world!"

He laughed. "I bet you will, but it's time to open shop and I need to see some bags of feed come here."

"Got it!" He said as he handed the raccoon to the man. "Be right back!" He ran out.

He smiled as the little girl in his arms laughed.

"He's happy!"

"Doesn't take a lot to keep him down for long." The boy said.

"It sure doesn't." D agreed as he placed the girl down. "But is it happiness or a cover up?"

"He would be a complete idiot if he was really happy when he knows someone wants to hurt him."

"So…" Said a punkster-like teen. "Who do you have in mind to be the 'pet'?"

He smiled. "I'm not completely sure at the moment, but I still have time before I make my decision." He said as he flipped the sign to open and the teen came in with two bags of feed. "Just set those down by the door, you have to make yourself look presentable."

"Hai!" He said as he went behind a folding screen, changed to his repaired uniform and walked out to see a little girl and her father looking at the puppies. He watched the owner at how he runs the shop, handles the customers, and what to do with the money.

"Luffy-chan!"

"Hai?"

"I'm going out for an errand, would you mind watching the shop for me?"

"No problem."

"I won't be out for too long."

"Take your time!" He called out as he sat down on the couch, when a few kittens started to play around him and he laughed as they did.

He managed to handle a few customers, talking to them for a bit and convincing them to come back to talk to the owner for the final okay to adopt.

~*~

The day wore on into evening and he closed up shop, but kept the door unlocked for D. "He's been gone a long time." He said as he looked at the animals. "He didn't say where he was going, did he?" The animals shook their heads and he nodded. "Well… the only thing to do now is train until he gets here."

By the time D walked in by midnight he saw the teen stretching out. "Have you been training all day?" He asked with a smile.

"Just after closing time." He said as he got up. "Where did you go?"

He sighed. "I had to talk to a few of my customers and ended up staying longer than needed to be."

He smiled. "That's okay, I bet they really like that."

He smiled. "That they do." He said as he looked at the clock. "Best be off to bed."

"Hai!" He said as he went to the couch, placed the blanket over himself and immediately fell asleep.

"Busy day?" D asked.

"We had quite a few customers in today." T-chan, or Tetsu, said.

"How did he handle them?"

"He talked to them, asked some questions and told them to come back tomorrow for your okay."

"So he handled them well." He said as he looked at the teen. "He really does try his best to do what is best for others, but what about him?" He smiled. "What does he do for himself?"

* * *

There you have it! Now I really need to take a break! (falls to the floor) I'm okay!


	6. Chapter 6

Agh! Finally!

Muse 1: Sorry everyone! Cupid-sama's laptop was suddenly attacked by a virus that she couldn't get rid of and had to pretty much have to do a pheonix move on the data and files on it. But it's good now, except she couldn't get word up for now. So expect some more delays.

Yeah, like my muse said, I had issues with my laptop, but now it's running like new now.

Muse 2: Reviews! Reviews!

Oh, yeah, while I was having a bit of a mental breakdown these muses came out and now they won't leave. I don't know what to name them yet.

Muse 2: Reviews!

Okay! Chill! (sighs) Okay, first up is Mimi-chan's!

Muse 2: Yay! Mimi-chan!

I'm calling you Fluff...

Fluff: Yay! Can I do the reply? Please pretty pwease? (puppy eyes)

Okay, okay... (hands the reviews)

Fluff: Yay! Okay! For the second chapter, you know that customers who don't follow the contract meet a hard, painful, and other times deadly result to their stupidity! For the third chapter, thank you and Luffy is human. So nothing out of the ordinary except that he's working for D! For the fourth chapter...

(in a depressed corner)

Muse 1: ... She's still mourning Ace's death...

Fluff: (lower lip is out and quivering) I liked Ace...

Muse 1: Oh boy... (grabs last of Mimi's reviews) For the fifth chapter, Zoro was nameless because he's a tiger and was out in the wild. He was only known as 'green tiger', but we all know that's going to change.

(stops being depressed) Who's next?

Muse 1: Kirai-Ninja...

You seem together and you gave me some ideas for the chapters, so I'll call you Idea.

Idea: Thanks, mind if I do this review?

Not at all, in fact, I think I'll continue this reply in the next chapter.

Idea: Sounds good. Okay! Kirai-san, Lucci, in our opinion, is the perfect definition of a serial killer. Smooth, sofisticated, a bit of a charm, great at acting, and can kill in cold blood. And that when Cupid-sama started doing ZoLu fics, she wasn't sure if she was going to do a great job capturing Luffy's personality right, but after intense studying (watching anime and reading mangas) she developed a similar mind set that Zoro has in regard to Luffy's antics.

Which is kinda freaky but oh well! Well! We'll continue this in the next chapter, until then...

All: Enjoy!

* * *

**VI: The Rematch**

A month later Luffy had become stronger yet still maintained his body structure to be affected slightly, showing a nice six pack while still looking lean and flexible, which was covered in the cotton work clothes that do not show this.

"Yosha!" He cheered. "It's been a month!"

"Oh, you counted the days?" D asked as he hand fed a bird on his shoulder.

"Of course! As the one who said that we're going to have a re-match, I'm responsible for knowing how much longer before the day of the re-match. Unless he still needs a week or two to recover."

"I'll talk to him." He said as he set the bird back on a makeshift branch. "You just watch the shop for a moment."

"Okay!" He said happily as he sat down and opened a book about pirates, which he found outside the book shop on the fourth floor that were set out for free. He finished up reading about Blackbeard when he turned the page for Francois l'Olonnais. He read about that pirate and started to put the book out of his reach. "This guy is one angry pirate. But he has a cool name though." That's when a mother and daughter came into the store. "Hi! Welcome to D's Petshop. The owner will be back in a bit so look around."

"Thank you." The mother said as her daughter, no more than five, was humming a song while looking at the animals.

D came out and saw the mother and daughter. "Welcome. I'm Count D, how may I help you?"

While the mother talked to D, Luffy watched the little girl as a bird flew down and did the chirping version of the girl's humming. The little girl found it wonderful as she tried to sing it.

"Row, row, rona 'oat! Gent'y down da stream!"

'Roronoa?' Luffy thought he heard as D saw the potential for the bird and the girl.

"It seems the bird has taken quite a liking to your daughter's singing."

"Oh? Well my daughter loves to sing even before she said her first word. But this is her favorite song so far."

"Would you care for this little bird?"

"Well, it does have a lovely chirp and my land lady is very favorable to birds."

"Mama! It's Zora!"

"Zora?"

"No! Zora!"

"Oh! Sora."

'Zora?' Luffy blinked as he wrote down 'Roronoa' and 'Zora' down, studied it and erased the 'a' in 'Zora' and put in an 'o', making it 'Zoro'. 'Roronoa Zoro…' He thought as he smiled. 'That's such a cool name! And 'Roronoa' has the same sounding like the pirate I was just reading about!'

"Come again!" D said as the mother carried the cage that held 'Sora' while the little girl continued to sing happily along with the bird.

"Yosha!"

"What is it?"

"I found him a name!"

"That's wonderful. Would you tell me?"

"After my fight with him. I have to see if he likes it too."

"Oh yes, he's very eager to start as well."

"We'll do it at closing time, what way no one would get suspicious and no one would get hurt or do anything funny."

D smiled as he headed to the back room. "I'll tell him then."

"Thanks D!"

~*~

D went to the room where he saw the young man meditating once again.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"The time for your fight will happen when my shop closes for precaution reasons."

He smiled. "Good, I don't want any outside distractions to try to get in between our fight."

D smiled slightly. "He also told me he has found you a name, but he did not tell me."

"That's fine, I wasn't looking forward to that anyway."

He left the other to continue to center himself and went back to the shop room to continue business as usual.

~*~

When closing time was near, Luffy quickly changed clothing and waited for D to open the door to the back room and followed him to the room he first fought the green tiger.

"Here it is." D said as he opened the door and Luffy entered through.

He can clearly see the tiger, waiting by the opening and he continued to walk towards the tiger until he was at the edge of the open field. "Yo! How you feeling?"

The tiger responded with something of a purr as he got up.

"You definitely look great." He said with a chuckle as he got into a ready stance. "That's good. I don't want to fight my opponent if he's already down."

The tiger made a sound of approval before they stared off for awhile before instinct told them to start.

Both charged and Luffy threw a punch, but it only grazed the tiger's face as the head rammed into his chest. He managed to jump up and flipped to the other's back, riding the other tiger the wrong way. The tiger continued to run, trying to get the teen off balance and fall, which worked.

Luffy rolled as he fell, quickly looked and dodged a paw from trying to pin him. He smiled as he got up and got a of fur, allowing him to get back on the tiger's back. He giggled a bit as the tiger ran quickly in circles before purposely falling. He acted quick as he got off and hit the ground rolling once again.

The tiger also rolled before getting on all fours and green eyes met brown.

Luffy smiled as the tiger had a grin as they charged again, but this time the teen held out his hand as they collided and he was pushing against the tiger.

For some time they didn't budge until the tiger managed to move an inch but the other refused to budge. This went on for another few minutes before the tiger managed to force the other a few inches and charged at the other's chest, making the teen lose wind and fell back with some force and laid there.

Luffy chuckled as he tried to get up, but found that his body wouldn't listen to his thoughts and ended up just rolling on his back. He panted as he opened his eyes to see the tiger looking down at him. "Looks like you got me, Roronoa Zoro."

The tiger tilted his head as the other smiled.

"You like it? It's your name if you do."

The tiger didn't do anything but walked around the teen before laying down beside him.

He smiled as he fell asleep. "Night, Zoro." He said.

D watched the fight to the end and smiled at the resolve. 'Roronoa Zoro, what a splendid name.' He thought as he left the room and let the two be.

"Hey Count."

He looked to see the human version of Tetsu.

"You think he can handle the truth?"

"Wait a little longer, it's not the best time just yet. He still has to get to know our new addition before showing him."

"I see, it will be too much for him if we let him try to soak all this in at once."

D smiled as he called it a night.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! As promised, here is the continuation of the Reviewer's Reply!

Fluff: Yay!

Idea: Here's a review by Mantineus and one by Dreamer-san.

Thanks. Well, Mantneus, I don't see anything wrong with that, and Dreamer-san, you'll see.

Fluff: I got Kitty-san's and Hmob-san's!

Go for it.

Fluff: Yay! Kitty-san, you'll see! And Hmob-san, you'll like the manga! D is a good mix of Luffy's antics, Robin's mysterious aura, and Nami's scary tatic thinking! (picks up another review) Here's one from Tsume-san!

Well Tsume-san, here it is. Finally!

Idea: (grabs a few) Oh! We got some new reviewers. Fallenangel9413, Black Alice Butterfly, and FabioandRichard4Ever. Well Fallen, I would like to say that it's coming up.

Fluff: Yep! I helped!

Idea: You sure did. Alice, I hope the wait was worth it. And For F&R4Ever, we hope we still maintain this for your reading pleasure.

(grabs the last two) Crystal-san, I'm glad to hear you like this as well, and NinjaFoodLover, that doujinshi actually helped birthed this idea-

Idea: And since Petshop of Horrors is about an unusual petshop, it just clicked.

What she said. Well, that's all the reviews we have. I hope you enjoy these chapters and hope to get more up soon as soon as I get Word working again.

Fluff: So don't sue us!

Idea: And please enjoy other fic authors while you wait for us to get things up.

Enjoy!

**VII: Luffy Knows the Secret**

A few days went by and Luffy kept up with his semi-training, his duty watching and cleaning the petshop, as well as playing with his tiger friend.

Taizuu came into the shop as usual and Luffy got the routine down to the dot.

The tea is prepared an hour before shop opens, he looks over from pets for food and water shortages, got the snacks out, take a few, wiped down the dust, Taizuu comes in, and the tea is done and ready to serve.

"Good morning Taizuu." D said as he appears and sits down as Luffy filled the tea cups and served the two men. "Thank you, Luffy-chan."

"Thank you." Taizuu said.

"You're welcome!" He said happily as he set the tray down.

"Anything going on lately?" D asked as Luffy started playing with small pets.

"Well, we're doing good this month, and it seems that whoever is looking for the kid isn't here causing any more problems."

"But he may still be waiting." D reasoned.

Luffy heard all that as he finished playing.

"Taizuu-san, is it possible to call my brother without the authorities knowing where I am?"

"Have you tried?"

"Once or twice, but I almost get caught every time with the local authorities."

"When was the last time you talked to your brother?" D asked.

"Three months."

"Oh my! That's too long to not be able to talk to your dear ones!" He looked at the building owner with some pleading eyes that any foolish romantic would not resist. "Oh please do this for Luffy-chan… He hasn't done any harm to anyone, and he's been working so hard since he started."

Taizuu looked at the other with annoyance but he sighed as he looked at the teen. "I'll see what I can't do."

Luffy smiled. "Thank you!"

"Thank me when I'm able to get it."

"Oh Taizuu! You're so kind!"

"Shut it…" He said as he got up, bid farewell , and left.

"He likes coming in here, doesn't he?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, it makes the morning very interesting." D said as he gave Luffy a piece of paper. "Here's a list of what you should get me. I already paid so you just pick them up."

Luffy took the piece of paper, looked at it and looked at his boss. "No sweets this time?"

"No, this time it's special items needed in the shop."

"Oh, okay." He said as he grabbed a tart and started to head to the back door before D stopped him.

"You'll be back before he wakes up."

"Yeah, your right." He said as he left the shop.

"Yo D."

He looked to see Tetsu sitting next to him.

"Today the day?"

"I believe he's ready." He said as he went to the back room, and found the room that was for the green tiger. He saw, not the animal, but the man. "I see you managed to finally reach the illusion of being human." He gained the other's attention.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be hostile."

"Can't help it, you smell too sweet that it's making me crash."

"How rude." He said as he moved to stand next to the relaxed being. "I'm going to test Luffy to see if he can tell you apart from the others.

Zoro laughed. "I'm a _green_ tiger! Of course he'll tell me apart!"

"Can he tell in your illusion form?"

He eyed him. "You're going to let him see?"

"It's about time he has, but on one particular condition."

"What's that?" He asked as he saw the mysterious smile.

~*~

When Luffy returned he looked for D, but saw he was nowhere to be seen until he saw the back door open. "Maybe he had to feed the other pets, the other's don't seem to upset." He said as he placed the incense on the shelf and watched the shop as some customers went in.

"Oh, you're back early." D said.

"I ran from there to here."

"Oh that's right you still train when you can."

"Yep! Can I see Zoro?"

"Not right now."

"How come?"

"Because I've got a few jobs for you."

"Oh, okay." He said as he was given a list of things to do.

~*~

When closing time finally arrived D mentioned the teen to come with him. "There's something I want to show you." He said as they entered the back room.

Luffy had only been in the back room a few times, but he sensed that this time there was definitely something different in the room this time.

The smell was a lot heavier and sweet to him. "D, did you cook in here?"

"No, does it smell sweet?"

"Yeah."

"It's the incense."

"Oh, why did you light incense here?"

"It calms the pets here."

"Oh, okay."

"But it also allows some people to see something that's always there but not willing to reveal."

"Huh?"

D opened one door that Luffy remembers as the cat room, only to see gorgeous men and women in the room.

"Eh?! Who are these people!?"

"They're not people, Luffy-chan…"

"But-"

"Look closely." He said as the teen stared at the elegant beings.

"They're cats…" He said as he recognized a couple from earlier when they were actual cats. "But how?"

"The incense allows you to see them." D said. "Though normally they can look like that on their own free will."

"Really!?"

"Yes, it will be somewhat of a strain on them, but they can. But with the incense, it helps them keep this ability longer."

"They're able to do that all this time then?"

"In the past they did, but today the ones in my shop either still have it or re-learning it."

"Does Zoro have this ability too?"

D smiled. "That's why I've brought you here." He said as he mentioned the teen to follow. "Luffy-chan… I've decided to give Zoro to you as a pet."

"But Zoro's my friend, not a pet."

"He'll be happy to hear that, but you would have to pass the test first."

"Test?"

"Yes. Zoro is a rare breed of tiger due to his unusual coloring, and since you're hiding out from some hostile men, he will be a perfect companion. But I would like to see if your bonds are worth to prove."

"What do you mean?"

"As I've said, Zoro is a rare breed, but he also holds a trait that allows him to be fully loyal to that one person even in death. But the two of you have only met as human and beast. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but since it's not common for the average person, much less a teen such as yourself, to own a tiger and not end up being eaten or having it killed. With this ability he can fool anyone to believing he's one of them when in reality he is yours and yours alone."

Luffy was a bit uncomfortable with the sudden mood change the other was displaying, but they reached to a door and D opened it to reveal a tropical hideaway with a waterfall, but at the water pool where the waterfall ends were ten sexy men lazing on the wet rocks, wearing black veils on their heads to cover their identities.

"Can you pick Zoro out of the group?" D asked.

Luffy stood there looking at the men before looking at D. "What gives D?"

"Pardon?"

"None of these guys are Zoro! What gives!?"

"Are you quite sure?" D said with a mysterious smile that can either be that of an angel or a viper ready to strike.

"None of the guys on those rocks is Zoro!" Luffy said with a pout.

"If that's so, then where could he possibly be?" D asked with the same mysterious smile.

Luffy didn't say anything as he stomped towards the water, pass the other ten men until he was chest deep in water towards the waterfall.

~*~

From there he went to the side of the waterfall to find a path that led behind the falls and into a cave. He ran down until he saw light and stopped when he saw the opening at the end of the cave to see the only man in the middle of the area with the black veil. He smiled as he went up and removed the veil to see the light green hair and green eyes, and for a moment he forgot to breathe. "Hi Zoro."

Zoro smiled. "You found me." He said with a grin. "Looks like I'm officially yours." He got up as they walked out to see the other ten have left and D with a rolled up paper.

"Found him!"

"I can see." D said as he unrolled the paper. "Now then, since Zoro is a rare breed there's some things you have to follow…" He held out the feather pen for the other to sign.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII: The Nightmare Room**

The following day, Luffy prepared the shop as usual and waited until Taizuu, who has yet found a way to contact his brother, left and he went to the back room where Zoro, in human form was waiting for him.

_"What's this?"_

He remembered the contract yesterday and what it said.

~*~

Flashback

_"It's called a contract, most owners who obtain a rare type of pet have to sign a contract and follow the basic conditions."_

_Luffy looked to see the conditions_

_1) Don't disturb his sleep_

_2) Exercise him everyday_

_3) Don't reveal his true form to anyone_

_"I just sign this?"_

_"Yes. And Zoro is your companion for as long as you live."_

_He looked at Zoro. "You okay with this?"_

_Zoro looked at him as he grinned. "If it was with anyone else, they'd be dead."_

_"Okay." He said, unfazed by that, as he signed the contract._

End of Flashback

~*~

"Hi Zoro!"

"Morning Luffy." Zoro said. "Crazy out there?"

"Don't want to make Taizuu suspicious and end up finding you."

"He would've been dead if that were to happen."

"He's the owner of this building, D just owns the small spot of it. So he's kinda important that he stays alive. You never know if you end up with someone worse if something happens."

"Good point."

"Hey! Wanna race? D said he didn't have anything for me to do today."

"And what's the finish line?"

"Hm…" He had a thoughtful look on as he looked around before looking at the other. "How about that tree on the beach area room?"

"Sounds pretty good." He said with a grin.

"Yosh! Ready?"

"I'll give you three seconds."

"Oi! No handicap!" He said as the other passed him.

"Time's up!"

"Oi!" He said as he ran but could barely keep the other on his sights.

~*~

He kept running as he tried to remember the door that led to the beach area. "Where is that door again?" He asked himself as he stopped for a moment to look at the doors. "Man! This place is a maze!" He turned to one corner to see a dark hallway. "Where does this go?" He walked down the hallway as the place started getting darker and darker. "This is taking too long." He said as he turned around, only to feel and icy cold hand on his shoulder.

"I found you…" The voice was low and dripping with venom.

He recognized the voice clearly as he struggled to get away, but the icy grip was starting to hurt him to a point of breaking. "Help! D! Zoro! Anybody!" He cried out as he felt the cold metal on the back of his neck.

"No one can hear you…" The cold heartless voice sang. "You're all alone…"

He started to feel his eyes well up as he was afraid to move.

"Say hello to your brother for me…"

"Don't…" He said as he heard a click, and click of a gun before there was a sound of a low growl. "Zoro?" He whispered. "Don't come near… please." He felt the metal getting colder as the growling a bit louder. "Zoro! Stay away!" He called out as the sound of a gun firing was heard.

~*~

He woke up with the sun on his face. "Huh? Am I dead?" He asked himself as he got up to see the beach area he and Zoro were looking for, under the tree that was to be their finishing point. He looked to see Zoro, fast asleep with one hand clasped with his. He noticed that Zoro seemed a bit different than the human form he'd come to adjust to knowing.

Zoro's hands, for one thing, look human except for the claw-like nails. Along his arms were stripes that were similar as a tiger's. He noticed the green and black striped tail that was slightly hidden by the man's legs, which also revealed the short, claw-like nails and some stripes up the legs. He looked at the man's face and saw some small stripes up along the neck, under the eyes, cheeks, and forehead. He also noticed the other's ears have a black lining behind them.

"You're awake I see."

He looked to see D as he walked up towards them.

"What happened?"

"You went into an open room I used for the very troubled customer. But you just lived in your nightmare for just a brief moment, but it took a lot out of Zoro to drag you away from that room."

"So… that was all just a nightmare?"

"Yes."

"But I don't remember falling asleep."

"When you entered the darkest part of the room, you collapsed but your mind continued to think you were walking into the darkness."

"Oh…" He looked at the slumbering tiger-human and petted the top of his head, earning a soft purr. "Sorry for worrying you." He said softly.

"I'll leave you two be." D said as he walked away.

Luffy just watched the man walk away before laying back down and stared at the leaves above him.

"Luffy?"

He looked to see the other was awake. "Hey Zoro…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it was a stupid nightmare. And D told me about that place so now I know not to go in there."

"Scared the shit out of me though."

"You had a nightmare to?"

"When I couldn't wake you up." He said with a yawn.

"I heard you in my dream though." He said as he felt the other's hand slightly squeezed his.

"That's good."

"Huh?"

"Our bond is strong if you're able to know I was there. I kept calling out to you until D explained that if I just stay by your side and keep talking to you, you would be able to get out of your nightmare."

Luffy turned to his side and ran his free hand through the other's short hair. "Thank you Zoro. That nightmare felt so real."

Zoro smiled as if agreeing with him as he sighed. "Just do me one thing."

"Hm?"

"If you really are in a situation like that, don't' tell me to stay away."

"But Zoro-"

"You are mine to protect. I won't choose anyone else."

Luffy didn't know what to say as the other fell asleep again. 'What was that about?' He thought as he just relaxed on the sandy beach, watching the other as he noticed that the claw nails, stripes and tail were slowly going away. "Sugoui…" He whispered as he moved a bit closer to the other and fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX: First Attack**

The next day both Luffy and Zoro, in human form, went out to the shop to see D just putting out some snacks.

"Good morning you two."

"Morning D!" Luffy said as Zoro yawned, obviously not a morning person but was up because he became hungry.

"I'm going to be heading out for a little while, so Luffy, you're going to be watching the shop."

"Okay." Luffy said as he cleaned a plate of biscuits.

"Zoro, you're free to join Luffy out in the shop."

"I know, but if this Taizuu guy were to come in then it will be hard to convince him that I'm just a customer when I live here."

"Very true."

"Besides I usually take a morning meditation after a meal."

"Very well. This errand shouldn't take long, please make sure to write down the customers name and contact when they come in."

"Right!" Luffy said as he watched D walk out.

"I'll see you a bit later then."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." He said as the other went back in the back room and started talking to the shop animals, now that he was able to see them without the incense.

~*~

About closing time he had cleaned up the cages and wrote down the phone messages, which he was warned about most of clients that didn't follow the contract will call, which he couldn't help but feel sorry for but what could he do? He went up to flip the sign to closed as he sensed something was wrong and fell to the ground as a bullet just missed him by a hair.

"Found you!" Said the man as he started kicking at the door.

"Everyone! Get to the back room!" He said to the animals as he reached to the back door and watched the children get in while the older ones kept an eye on the now busted down door, where a man stood there, gun out and aimed at the older dogs. "No!" He called as he charged at the man, making him miss. "Get in the room now!" He said to them, but they didn't move as the man shoved him away and quickly pinning him down with his foot on his chest as the man shot two of the three dogs there. He looked to see two men holding their wounds as they glared at the man while the third and youngest was torn between caring for his commrads and attacking the intruder.

The gun man got out another gun and aimed it at the teen. "Got to hand it to you kid, you were difficult to find when you were running around. But now you don't have the protection of that woman anymore."

"D is a guy you dumbass!"

"Shut up!" He said as he applied pressure on his foot, causing pressure on the teen's chest. "The point of the matter is that you're going to finally die." He shot the third dog, making them all unable to move, before looking at the teen. "Say your prayers kid."

Luffy just looked at the cold black metal barrel, fearing his worst nightmare when a low growl was heard, making both look up to see Zoro, standing with arms crossed and eyes focused on the gun man.

"Let him go if you want to live." He said.

"Yeah? And what will you do?" He asked when Zoro moved towards the man before quickly changing to a tiger before the man's eyes. "What the-!?" He didn't get a chance as he shot at the tiger but it didn't faze the creature as he charged, claws out, and got the man off the teen and clasped his jaws on the man's neck, instantly killing him.

"Zoro!" Luffy said as the tiger turned back to his human form and got up to reveal that he had been knicked by the bullets.

"You okay Luffy?"

"That's my line!"

"I'm fine Luffy. It's just some scratches."

"What on earth!?" D said as he saw the busted door, three wounded dogs, and a dead body.

"I can explain…" Luffy said.

"No, no, I do believe I can see what went down here." He said as he sighed. "But now I have to find a new door and see to those three."

"Gomennasai D!" He said as he bowed. "I told them to get to the back room, but…"

"They're guard dogs, Luffy. It's in their nature to guard the property." D explained as he looked at the corpse. "May as well call Taizuu to get someone up here." He looked at the teen. "You tend to Zoro and the three in the back."

"Okay." He said as he looked at the three men, which Zoro helped with two of the three as he helped the third to the back room, where they quickly tended to the three before the teen worked with his tiger. "Thanks Zoro."

"Was he the guy who has been after you?"

"No… he must be working for him because I recognized the black suit design."

"Then you're still in danger."

Luffy didn't answer as he knew this as well when the man turned to look at him, which he suddenly felt paralyzed by the other's eyes as he felt the other's hand on the back of his neck and their foreheads touched.

"I'll protect you, Luffy. No matter what the risks are."

Luffy felt comforted by that as he relaxed, not realizing how tense he was. "Just don't be too risky that I wouldn't ever see you again." He said as he felt the other massage the spot between his shoulder blades, making him more relaxed to the point of falling asleep.

"I can't make any promises, but I will still remain by your side."

Luffy embraced the other. "Thank you…" He whispered as he felt the other embrace back and he felt such a calm that took a toll and finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**X: The Call to Brother**

The next morning Taizuu stomped his way into the shop, startling some of the animals with his dramatic entrance.

"D!!" He called.

"Ahh!" Luffy said as he tried to grab the birds that got out of their cage. "Thanks a lot!" He managed to get one when D came in.

"You called, Taizuu?"

"Do you have any idea who the man was that was found in your shop?"

"All I know that he had threatened Luffy-chan while I was out."

"The coroner said that he was mobbed by a large animal!"

"And why would you think I would hold such a thing?"

"I know you D…"

"Do you now?"

"Are you two going to make out or something?" Luffy said plainly as he got the birds in the cage.

Before either of the men could say something, someone else called.

"Oi! Luffy-san…"

The three look to see Zoro, in human form and wearing a plain white shirt with the petshop logo and dark brown pants.

"You done cleaning yet? We have to grab that damn box."

"Coming!" Luffy said as he ran out, leaving the smiling owner and the confused boss alone.

"When did you hire him?" Taizuu asked.

"Just this morning." D said with a smile. "He didn't have a place to go and Luffy had to beg me to let him stay."

"Why wasn't I notified?"

"I figured you were busy with other important things than this." He sighed, showing more of his female persona than normally. "You're usually in such high spirits when you're well rested."

"Cut the crap, D! I know you have something that can kill that man, and that guy is in on it!"

"You're certainly spirited today."

"You'll be lucky if I don't fire you on the spot!"

"On what grounds?"

"Are you two fighting again?" Luffy said as he and Zoro brought in the crate.

"You! With the green hair. I have to ask you some questions." Taizuu said as the crate was set down and the man straightened and looked straight at him.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro. I'm nineteen years old, non-smoker, blood-type AB positive, I drink on occasion, home-schooled, parents abandoned me at the age of three, served time for stealing, and was in and out of some gangs before I got bored and decided to make do with my life and found myself here."

Taizuu was speechless as he sat down in the plush chair when D brought out some tea.

"You really need to loosen at least some tension off your shoulders."

"Can't… There's always work to be done. And I'll have plenty of rest when I'm dead."

"That's not good." Luffy said. "That means you don't enjoy your life."

"Not everything is a happy fairytale plot." Taizuu said as he took a sip.

"I'm not talking about fairies, I'm talking about you not enjoying life, living in the moment."

"What are you? A hippie now?""

"No, I'm Luffy."

D giggled as Zoro grinned.

Taizuu finished the tea and sighed. "I believe I found a way to contact your brother."

"Really!?"

"Unfortunately…" He mumbled. "I'll call here about closing time and transfer the call. You only get at least a few minutes to talk to him."

"Just enough." He said as he hugged the man. "Thank you!"

"Oh Taizuu! You really are kind hearted!" D said while clapping his hands.

"Shut up…" He said as he looked uncomfortable with the other hugging him and waited until it was over and left the shop.

At that moment Zoro yawned. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay Zoro, see ya!" Luffy said as the other went through the back door and D told him other jobs for him to do.

~*~

Before closing time the phone rang and Luffy was there to pick up. "Hello?"

"I'm connecting you now." Taizuu said as the teen waited until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Ace, it's Luffy."

"Luffy?! Are you okay?"

"I'm great, what about you?"

"Tired and worried about you."

"I'm okay Ace, really. I got a job and the owner lets me stay in the shop since I started working."

"Where?"

"I can't say."

"Right… Is it safe?"

"Safe and honorable. I even made a few friends that help out a lot."

"That's good to hear."

"I miss you…"

"I miss you too… Stay out of trouble."

"Yeah…"

"I have to go now."

"Okay…"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you when I can."

"I'd like that. Bye."

"Bye…" With that he hang up the phone and didn't move for a moment as he felt two arms wrapped around him. He looked back to see Zoro. "Zoro?"

"It's late."

"Right…" He said as he felt the other's thumb wipe his tears away.

"You'll talk and see him again, Luffy, he's your brother."

He nodded as tears fell freely from his eyes.

Zoro moved the teen so he could see the other's face before leaning down and licked them away.

"Z-Zoro…?" he whispered, a bit taken aback on the licking.

"Hm?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you licking me?"

"To take the tears away."

He was a bit surprised but he held the other in a tight embrace. "Thank you." He said.

Zoro wrapped his arms around the other and rested his head on top of the mop of black hair.

D had been watching and smiled sadly as he quietly sipped his tea. 'How much longer I wonder?' He thought as he slipped into the shadows, leaving the tiger comforting the teen.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI: Delivery Run**

A week went by and Zoro was coming out more and helping around the shop. Needless to say it slightly shocked D, knowing the tiger's natural traits and needs.

Luffy didn't notice the happenings as he enjoyed his time with his friend and protector.

"Luffy-chan, Zoro-san!" D called out as he gave Luffy a piece of paper. "I need you to go to a customer's residence and give him this box." He gave Zoro a medium sized box. "He broke his leg sometime ago and his assistant has been caring for his mother up north, so would you be kind to do this delivery?"

"You mean you're letting us out into the world?" Zoro asked, a bit shocked.

"Exactly." D said. "I figured it's about time you two head out to see the big world. Just make sure you come back though…."

"It has been awhile since I wandered around Tokyo…" Luffy said.

"Wouldn't he be a bigger target if he was outside?" Zoro asked.

"That's what you're here for." D said as he patted the tiger's shoulder. "Now move along now, the customer mustn't wait long you know!"

"What are you going to do?" Luffy asked.

"Watch the shop of course!"

"Oh, okay." He said as he grabbed the other's hand. "We better get going."

"Hai." With that they walked out of the shop.

"What are you planning now, Count?" Asked a female with black cat ears, tail, dress, long hair, and golden eyes.

"Just curious of how the little tiger can handle the city world, now that he's seems more accustomed to his human disguise."

"You're feeding him to the sharks, that's for sure." Tetsu said, lounging on the couch. "Who knows how he can deal with so many humans."

"I'm more worried about Luffy-chan." Pon-chan said. "Those men are still looking for him and that stinky tiger will cause a commotion if something happens."

"Only time will tell as they unfold." D said as he poured himself some tea. "I'm quite curious on how those two can work out."

~*~

Back with the two, they were out into the busy streets as Luffy looked at the directions.

"It's some ways from here…" He said as he looked at the street signs and paying attention to the crosswalks.

Zoro felt anxious at all the sudden human activity that was going on as he held the other's hand tightly.

"You okay Zoro?" He asked as he felt his hand being squeezed to death and saw the man looking around nonstop.

"I've never been around so many humans before…" He whispered as he was having a hard time relaxing.

Luffy could see the other was stressed and found an empty alleyway to get away from the crowd. "Zoro, you okay now?"

Zoro took a moment to breathe as he rubbed his eyes. "How much farther?"

"Just a few more blocks. You can do this Zoro." He said with a 'can-do' smile.

He looked and couldn't help but smile. "Lead the way." He said as they marched back out in the street.

~*~

After an hour of walking, they finally found the place where they were supposed to deliver, only to see that the place was guarded by two men in black suits.

"Who are you kid?" Asked one of them.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and this is Roronoa Zoro. We're sent by Count D to deliver this box here."

The men nodded as one of them opened the door. "Go in, the boss is in the room in the far back."

"Thank you." He said as he and Zoro entered the building.

When they found the doors leading to the said room, Luffy knocked. "Hello! Delivery from the Petshop!"

The doors opened, allowing enough space for them to enter.

"Welcome! I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a proper welcome." Said the man in a violet robe.

"That's okay." Luffy said as he looked around the room, which looked like a small museum with many artifacts and what not.

"You say you have a delivery for me?"

"Yep!" He said as Zoro handed him the box to give to the man.

"Ah! I asked D for this supply for a special companion."

"I see." Luffy said with a smile.

"Though I'm surprised that D himself isn't present with us here."

"This is our first delivery outside the building where we work."

"A test I see. You work for D?"

"Yes sir! Cleaning and watching the shop."

"I see…" The man said as he handed a purse to the teen. "Here, my payment to D."

"Okay." He said as he grabbed the pouch, shoved it in his pocket and bowed. "Thank you for your business today."

"Would you like a drive back? It's easier that way."

Luffy nodded. "That would be great. Thank you very much."

"The pleasure is all mine."

~*~

Once they got into the car, they waited until they saw the building, let out and headed their way back to the shop, which Zoro was calling it a day and went to the back room. Luffy handed the payment to D and asked if there was anything else that needed to be done.

"No, Luffy-chan, there isn't. How did Zoro do?"

"He's overwhelmed but he hanged in there." He said as he went to the back room.

D smiled as he placed the pouch into a jewelry looking box.

"So…?" Tetsu said.

"I believe Zoro would be able to walk among the humans as long as Luffy is there beside him."

"You're going to make him do it again?"

"Possibly, but he needs his rest now."

~*~

In the jungle room, Luffy was sitting beside a boulder with Zoro, in tiger form, as they napped the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII: Another Close Call**

Another week went by and both Luffy and Zoro returned from another delivery run.

"Welcome back." D said cheerfully as two soaked bodies walked through the door. "Oh my, was it raining outside?"

"That's not rain…" Zoro said as he shook his leg, looking pissed.

"That horrible?"

"We could barely see what's in front of us." Luffy said as he headed to the back. "I'm going to change, okay."

"Alright…" D said as the tiger followed him.

"D!"

"Yes Taizuu?" He said as he looked at the man he hasn't seen in awhile.

"Just what are you up to this time?"

"My, my, what ever do you mean?"

"You're making them do deliveries when you would usually do."

"Is it wrong to broaden their skills?"

"Normally it isn't, but then this is you."

"How rude."

"What are in those boxes? Drugs?"

"Simply incense and medicines for the owner's companions."

"I like to see that for myself."

"Would you like to go on a delivery run as well? I've been thinking about delivering one particular package, but it's too far for them to go."

Taizuu could hardly understand the man's thoughts, but he wanted to know what the man was up to.

"Oh, hi Taizuu-san." Luffy said as he was wearing a black silk robe top and black silk pants.

"Monkey-san." Taizuu said as he looked around the shop. "Where's your other employee?"

"Oh, Zoro, he's still drying off from the heavy rain." Luffy said as he looked at D. "D, do we have any extra dry towels?"

"Yes, they're in the room pass the nursery, towards the left."

"Okay, got it." He said as he headed back in.

"How are those two by the way?"

"They're wonderful! I couldn't imagine not having help before Luffy-chan came, and Zoro-kun is doing very well."

"Good to know…" He said as he sat down in his usual chair. "I'm done with this week's report, so maybe I will accompany those two."

"Wonderful!"

"But that doesn't mean my associates don't have their eye on you."

"Oh Taizuu… you still don't trust me after two months of not closing the shop before its closing time?"

"That's when you didn't send those two out on delivery runs."

D seemed to pout as both Luffy and Zoro, wearing a similar outfit in dark green, walked out of the back room.

"You two aren't arguing again are you?" Luffy asked with both hands on his hips.

"No, no, it's just that Taizuu has agreed to go with you on tomorrow's delivery." D said.

"Oh, okay." The teen said as Zoro finished making tea.

"Thank you, Zoro-kun!" D said as he gladly accepted an offered cup.

"Stop calling me that…" Zoro said as he served the other up to Taizuu. "Is there anything else needed to be done?"

"No, that's all for today."

Zoro nodded as he yawned and headed to the back room. "Wake me up if there's anything."

"Hai!" Luffy said as he took a few sips of his tea.

"What have you been doing while they were out?" Taizuu asked D.

"What I've always done. Watch the shop and sell dreams and desires."

Taizuu was suspicious of that, but grew to let it be, since it was D he was talking to.

"Luffy-chan, would you mind running in the sweet shop and get me the sweets on this list?" D asked as he handed the teen the list and the money pouch.

"Hai!" He said as he skipped out of the shop.

"He spent way too much time with you…" Taizuu said as he remembered the owner doing the same thing.

"Isn't he just adorable?"

He didn't want to answer that.

~*~

With Luffy he took the stairs down to the floor where the sweet shop is located and went to the shop. "Konnichiwa! Sweetshop-ossan!"

"Ah! Luffy-chan! Konnichiwa! Here for D's sweets?"

He nodded as he red off the list, counted the amount total in the purse, paid, and was about to head out the door when he saw a box with dogs and cats on it. "What's this?"

"Oh, we recently received those." The man said. "Since most sweets are dangerous to many pets, most owners are afraid to take them to the shop. But then these came out and we have yet to have anyone take one."

"Has it been tested?"

"Yes, but it looks like that's not enough."

"What's it made out of?"

"That's the beauty of those treats. They're made with real fruits and vegetables and grains to keep up their shape."

"So people can eat it too?"

"Yes, it's very healthy."

"How much for a box" He asked as he picked one up.

~*~

He went up the stairs and he reached the tenth level when he saw someone in a black suit blocking the way to the next floor.

"Monkey D. Luffy…" Said a man with horn-like hair.

He knew the man was a part of the group and was about to run down when a woman came up.

"Running away? That's sexual harassment." She said as she blocked the way down.

"W-What do you guys want?"

"I believe you already know." The man said as he reached into his coat and was about to take something out when a hand with claw-like nails enclosed around this throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Zoro said, in his half tiger form, as he eyed the woman, freezing her from any movement. "You okay?"

Luffy nodded and made a sound that he was.

"Then move, I got these guys."

He didn't hesitate as he moved pass to get to the upper level.

"I'll meet you back at the shop."

"Okay." He said as he ran to the floor where the shop was and entered, seeing D looking concerned and immediately sat down on the couch as the man poured some tea.

"Are you okay? Luffy-chan?"

"Hai… Thanks to Zoro."

"Yo D."

The two looked at Tetsu and a few other boys with blood lust in their eyes.

"We're gonna eat."

"Okay, pick up after yourselves."

"Will do." He said as he and the others walked out of the shop.

"Where are they going?"

"To lend Zoro-kun a hand, especially the clean up."

"So… when he said 'eat'…"

"That is exactly what he and those boys do." He said.

"Oh…" He said as he finished drinking his tea as Zoro came in. "Zoro!" He went up to the man and hugged him.

The man didn't expect that, but he embraced the other as he led them to the back room.

"See you tomorrow…" D said as the back door closed and sighed. "This is troublesome… I hope there's not more of those tomorrow. Zoro couldn't keep up with his disguise for much longer. And then what will Luffy do with a tiger on a train?"


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII: Followed**

The next morning it was bright and sunny out as Luffy, Zoro, and Taizuu made their way to a station. Luffy was carrying a box of two Japanese bobtail cats while Zoro carried most of the supplies the cats were going to need. Taizuu on the other hand was the guide in the trip and he wanted to question the two about D, but was having some difficulty with talking to the younger under the watchful eye of the elder, but he also felt that they were being followed.

~*~

Once they reached their destination, the man took a quick look around to see if there was anyone following them.

"What's wrong, Taizuu-san?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing…" He said as he looked at the directions on the piece of paper D had given him.

"Where to?" Zoro asked as he kept alert, also sensing that they were being followed.

"This way…" He said as they headed out of the station and out into a town. "The place we're going to is another few miles." He explained. "Let's see if we can't find or call a cab here." He mentioned the two to sit on the bench. "You two stay there until then."

"Hai." Both said as they sat down and waited.

Luffy took a peek of the two cats, which were sleeping soundly, before looking at Zoro, who was staring out into nothing. "Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm being alert."

"Alert?"

"Someone has been following us for awhile, Luffy."

He still remembered the other day and looked around to find nothing, but kept quiet until the man returned and told them the news.

"Looks like the taxi is out of the question." He said, clearly displeased of the outcome.

"Can't we take the bus?" Luffy suggested.

"There's one in ten minutes, but I'm not sure of its route."

"We won't know unless we ask, right?"

He sighed as he looked around the area to find a likely person to talk to.

Zoro sensed a threatening aura not far from them, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was located. 'It's like this person has surrounded us…' He thought as Luffy brought him back to the task at hand as they headed to a bus that would lead them to a location that would bring them closer to the destination. However the feeling he had earlier was getting worse. 'Whoever is following us is here.' He watched people go out of the bus, keeping a mental picture of who was left on the bus, which he found out who after fifteen minutes. 'There!' He looked at the man in a casual weekend clothing, but he knew it was him that was following them.

"We're almost there…" Taizuu announced as he pulled on the wire for the bus to stop.

"You hear that, we're almost to your new home." Luffy said to the cats with a bright smile on his face.

'We're not out of danger yet.' Zoro thought as the bus stopped, letting the three and the man out.

~*~

When the bus left the stop, Zoro sensed the man was going to attack. He dropped the items and grabbed the wrist that was holding a concealed knife. "Who are you!?" He demanded as the other two were shocked to see the man.

The man just smiled. "Impressive…" He said as he turned his wrist to get out of the hold. "I'm Kaku. I've been ordered to take the kid in and kill anyone in the way. But it seems that it won't be that easy."

Zoro can tell the man is skilled and knew he had to get the two to get away to fight him.

Thankfully Luffy understood and dragged Taizuu away from the scene.

"What the-!"

"We have to get to the place so he can fight!"

"But kid-!"

"Trust me! Zoro can take him, but we're in the way!"

Taizuu shut up and ran with the teen.

'Thanks Luffy…' Zoro thought as he sensed the other about to make a move and stopped him from advancing.

"You're quick…" Kaku said as he tried to get pass again, but was stopped by the same man.

"So are you." Zoro said as his hand started to grow claws and swiped at the man into the surrounding forest.

~*~

This surprised the man as he dodged the swipe and stepped into the forest. "Just who or what are you?!" He called out, only to see the other was gone. He looked around only to back up deeper into the forest when he sensed the onslaught of clawed swipes. 'What is he doing?' He thought as he started to run. 'Is he the one who got rid of the three members?! Has to be! He can't be human to take out those three!' Then something caught his eye and stopped to see that he was deep into the forest. 'Does he plan on killing me here?' He looked everywhere around him. "Show yourself!" He called as he looked around to see a lone shadow of a man within the shadow of the trees. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to kill me?"

The man didn't answer as he slowly walked towards the other.

Kaku drew out his gun and aimed it at the man. "That kid isn't worth protecting you know! Even if you kill me, my boss and colleagues will find him and kill you and anyone else involved!" He said as he saw the long figure get closer and closer until he saw a green paw in the light. He looked at the paw as the rest of the figure came out, revealing the green tiger.

"Bring it." The tiger said as he lunged at the shocked male and the sound of the gun went off, echoing in the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV: Another Successful Outing**

Luffy and Taizuu made it to the house when they heard the shot. The teen looked back and became worried about his tiger and wanted to go back to see if the other was okay, but Taizuu held his shoulder firmly as he pointed to the door. He knew what he had to do and rang the door bell.

~*~

After delivering the two cats, the two immediately went back to find any sign of the man. When they got close to the bus stop, they saw the man, relaxing against a tree with signs of a struggle that had taken place.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out as he went up to the other and hugged him.

Zoro looked up in time to see the other getting down to hug him and returned the embrace.

Taizuu was secretly relieved that the other was seemingly unharmed and not battered to travel back to Tokyo, but he was also a bit concerned of the fact that the man earlier is now dead. 'And he seemed very skilled as well…' He thought as Luffy helped the other up and saw the bandaged arm.

"Were you hit?" Luffy asked as he saw the arm as well.

"It's just a scratch, nothing life threatening." He said as he more or less used Luffy to support himself. "How are those cats?"

"They're happy in their new home."

"That's good to hear." He said as the three made their way to the bus stop.

'Looks like I have to question D about this guy…' Taizuu thought as the man seemed to refuse to close his eyes.

~*~

When they finally got back to the shop, D saw their conditions and immediately set out some things to patch Zoro up, which the other didn't fuss before he and Luffy got into the back room.

"D… we need to talk." Taizuu said.

"About what?" D asked innocently.

"About Zoro."

"What about him?"

"The man that was after the kid is no doubt a trained assassin, but that guy easily took him out with just a few bruises!"

"Really? He did seem rather rough around the edges when I first met him…"

"D…"

"Oh he hasn't harmed you or me since he arrived."

"Then why does he seem over protective of Luffy?"

D blinked. "I didn't tell you? I told him about Luffy's condition and they've been companions ever since."

Taizuu knew that was a lie, but he sighed, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "It's been a long day…" He said as he placed his glasses on and walked towards the shop doors. "I'll see you in the morning."

"As expected." D said as the man left. He sighed as he sat down on the couch. "What a relief."

"You okay Count?" Pon-chan asked.

"I've been worried about this all day, but now I can rest assure that the next delivery outing will not be too disastrous."

"You were worried about those two?" Tetsu asked.

"Yes. Because Zoro is a rare and one of a kind breed and Luffy is just too kind and sweet that I worry for his safety."

"Yeah…" Pon-chan said.

"Come on! That tiger is able to protect that baka like nothing! And from what I could see that guy knows when to give that huge furball some room or break." Tetsu said.

"Luffy is truly indeed a unique human being…" D said with a sigh. "He's the perfect example of how all human beings should be. Carefree, trusting, open, and embrace all life's wonders with a smile and heart."

~*~

Back in the jungle room, Luffy stayed by Zoro's side as the man slept. He was quite relieved that the other was able to get rid of four people, but he worried about him as well. The man, Kaku, was about to get some hits on the tiger and he didn't know if the other showed his true form or not. He also wondered about how many more were after him before they stop. That's when he felt a hand on his and he saw the other. "Zoro?"

"Get some sleep, Luffy."

He nodded as he thought about heading out of the room, but looked at the man. "Can I sleep with you?"

Zoro opened one lazy eye before closing it. "I never said you couldn't."

He smiled as he laid down next to the other. "Thank you Zoro."

"Anytime."

~*~

D went to check on the two and smiled at the site of the tiger semi curled around the teen, as if protecting him from any harm. He let the two be and walked to the front of the shop only to see two men, one large and round while the other looked as though he should be at the Japanese theatre. "Can I help you?" He asked with a calm mysterious smile.

"I think you know what we're here for…" Said the round man as the animals backed away at the corners, hissing and growling.

"The boy?"

"Where is he, missy?"

D smiled as he mentioned the back door. "Through the door, down the hall, and take a left to a dark hallway. A very good hiding place."

"Yoi! Yoi! Thank you! One of animals!"

"We'll take the kid out of your hair." The round man said as they followed the directions.

D chuckled as he went to sit down on the couch. "I hope you don't get eaten in your nightmares." He said casually as he sipped his tea. "Now… where was I?"


	15. Chapter 15

**XV: Unexpected Sight to See**

The next morning, Luffy let Zoro sleep in a bit more as he finished up cleaning the shop from the earlier play wrestle with the shop front animals when D came out. "Oh, Luffy-chan, I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're having a day off today! You, me, and Zoro-kun are going on a picnic!"

"A picnic!?" He said as he looked excited.

"Yes, today we're going to see some insects that can be seen only once a year here."

"Awesome!" He said as he was practically glowing.

"Is Zoro-kun up for it?" D asked as the said man walked out of the back room.

"What's this?"

"We're going on a picnic and see bugs!"

"What about the shop?"

"Day off!" He said as he had his begging eyes on. "You want to come with us?"

Zoro seemed unreadable until he sighed. "I could take a nap there as well." He said as the teen cheered and hugged him.

"We're leaving in five minutes, so grab what you need."

"I got Zoro though." Luffy said as the tiger blushed a little.

D chuckled as he nodded. "Okay then, I do believe we're heading out."

"Yosha!"

~*~

At the park sometime later, Luffy was playing with some of the dogs that were at the park while Zoro slept and D situated himself with some tea in his cup and having birds come down to join him.

When Luffy was done playing he went over to see the two and settled down between the two.

"Beautiful day, isn't?" D asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed as he took out a pastry and took a huge bite of it before looking at Zoro and smiled. "He seems better now."

D nodded. "That he does."

"He needs it after that."

D looked to see that the teen seemed worried. "Is everything well?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep!"

D knew better but let it go as he continued to drink his tea.

Luffy was going to grab a cup himself when he recognized a particular bark. He turned only to be glomped by a small, light brown puppy with a blue nose. "Chopper!?" He looked up to see some familiar faces.

"Luffy!?" The group said as they went up.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"That's our line!"

At that moment Zoro yawned and sat up. "What's all the racket?" He said as he looked at Luffy, then the puppy that suddenly trembled in fear, and then at the new group of people. "And you are?"

Luffy smiled as he started to introduce everyone. "These are my friends back home. Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Vivi, and the puppy is Chopper." With that everyone joined in the picnic.

~*~

Zoro just laid back and listened to the various conversations, knowing the teen barely had any familiar human contact in some time, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of having the other's attention away from him.

Luffy however was having both a great time and a stressful one. He was glad to see everyone after suddenly disappearing like that almost half a year now, but he didn't want any important information slip out that would endanger them or the secrets be known, especially since D was there.

"So you work in a petshop?" Nami asked.

"Yep! It's great!"

"I bet it is." Usopp said. "Maybe we should swing by there before we have to go."

"Yeah, that would be a nice ending to our trip." Vivi said.

Luffy didn't want them to find out the real reason why he's here, but he could tell by the two faces of his friends that they weren't buying it.

"We better get going, Luffy-chan." D said.

"Oh! Do you have to go?" Usopp asked.

"You guys can come with, but just to look around." Luffy said as some saw it as a good idea.

"It'll be late." D warned.

"Don't worry, the place where we're staying at isn't far." Nami assured.

"You sure?"

"She's a navigator, so she is more than sure." Luffy informed as the said girl seemed to be proud of it.

Zoro decided to get up and helped D with packing up and headed back to the shop.

~*~

Luffy was occupied with explaining to the other around the shop as Zoro went into the back room for more sleep and D was sitting on the couch, entertained by the teen's performance.

Just as the group was leaving Sanji stayed back a bit to talk to Luffy. "So Luffy, are you coming back to school?"

Luffy stayed silent.

"We know your brother is wrongly accused, but you can report it."

"What good would that do though? As long as that guy has his eyes on me, everyone is in danger if I told anyone about it."

"Hiding isn't the answer either."

"I know that, but at least by hiding miles away from home is better than hiding somewhere familiar and all of you get hurt, or worse."

Sanji sighed as he thought about it. "Okay Luffy…" He said finally. "But you know you have to retake everything after this is over."

"I know."

The man nodded and patted the other on the shoulder. "Take care."

With that they exchanged good byes and the group left.

~*~

Luffy sighed as he sat down next to D.

"Are you not happy to see your friends?"

"I am, but I didn't want them to know where I was."

"That doesn't seem to be a problem now, since it seems that whoever is after you knows you're here."

"I just hope he doesn't use my friends though…"

"Yes. I can see where that could lead."

Luffy got up and walked to the back door.

"Going to see Zoro-kun?"

"Yeah, I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him today."

"I'm sure he would like your presence after the day's events."

Luffy nodded as he entered through the door.

~*~

D smiled as he finished his tea. "Dear me, it's just similar to Chris…"

"He's a human so he had to go back to their world after he stops hiding." Tetsu said.

"Yes, though I'm concerned about Zoro-kun's thoughts of that."

~*~

In the jungle room, Zoro was in his true form and looked at his reflection in the small pond. 'I'm a tiger that takes a human form, but I can't live among human like the other animals. If their time is up, no one would be fearful to see a dog or a cat. But a tiger? I would be shot down before I can have a chance to regain enough energy to appear human.' He thought as his ears perked up to a sound and looked to see Luffy.

"There you are Zoro! I've been looking for you!" He said as he sat down next to the tiger. "Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking…"

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect my friends to be here."

"It's okay. It looks as though you needed to catch up with them."

"Yeah…" He said as he leaned up against the tiger. "Sorry if you felt left out, I wasn't able to give you a chance to talk."

"I didn't feel like talking anyway."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

He rubbed his face into the warm fur and sighed. "I do miss home, but you're my friend too."

Zoro didn't say anything as he transformed to a half human-half tiger and wrapped an arm around the teen, and both enjoyed a moment of silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! I got Word back!

Fluff: Yay! Yay!

Idea: So, shall we start on the reviews?

(stares) I still blame you.

Fluffy: Naah? What's going on?

Idea: Oh, I just gave her another idea on a crossover fic.

That will take forever and I got so many fic projects as it is!

Idea: I'm sorry Oneesan, I can't help it.

I know... Anyway, reviews.

Idea: From Kirai-Ninja...

I know right? And I'm not too sure about D and Taizuu, maybe some mention of it, but mostly it will be centered with ZoLu.

Idea: From The Dark Side Has Yaoi...

I always get that wrong! I don't know why but I do that.

Fluffy: I'm doing the next one! Okay! From WW-san!

Yeah, but my computer is completely fixed now, and it's a good thing too because I'm lagging behind in my fics because my computer was sick. Anyway, of course Lucci is going to be the terror in most ZoLu fics, doesn't he scream rapist and/or jerk off boyfriend? Sure he's charming and dress nice, but once you're in his web, you're screwed. He's the kind of guy even Jane Austin would be like 'hells to the no!'

Fluffy: Yay! It's Mimi-chan!

(6) Well, it was D's grandfather who sent Zoro to the shop, because D is actually filling in for his grandfather, or so he says sometimes, and has no choice but to take him in because if his grandfather sent him something, it must be really good. (7) I kinda got that idea from Spirited Away when Shihiro (spelled wrong, I know) was looking at the pigs to tell her parents apart from the others, but of course they weren't there. (8) Well D will keep him busy most of the time, so that won't be too much of a problem. (9) Well, consider Luffy's way of thinking. If D said that if anyone were to not follow at least one of the rules in the contract, that makes them a careless and irresponsible owner. So, even though it seems a little cruel, but Luffy believes that if the owner couldn't follow the easy rules (and we all know he understands better when things are simplified) then it's the owner that suffers, not the pet. You know… animal abandonment, abuse, or just not caring it properly. If this still doesn't make sense send me a PM and I'll explain the best I can with that.

Idea: I got this one... From Dream-san

Sadly it's coming to a close, but now that I got Word back, thank goodness, I'll get some things posted up soon, but still a wait because I have college and what not.

Idea: Here's the last one... From Fallenangel9413...

Well, here it is.

Fluffy: So... What's this new crossover fic about?

Idea: You're going to have to ask Oneesan...

I'll let everyone know after the epilouge. But for now enjoy!

Fluff: Enjoy! 3

* * *

**XVI: Blossoming Attraction**

Early the next morning, D was up and was about to set out today's tea when he saw Zoro on the couch. "Zoro-kun? This is a surprise." He said. "You're usually still asleep."

"I couldn't last night."

D found this very unusual and immediately sat down in a chair across the other. "What has been on your mind?"

"You sell dreams and desires to people, correct?"

"Well, yes with some exceptions by the customer's nature, but what do you have in mind?"

"Can you do the same for beings like me?"

This shocked D. "I've heard animals act a bit like humans, but never heard one who wants to be one. Why on earth do you want that?"

"To be with Luffy when he has to return to his normal human life."

The shop owner feared as much. "I'm sorry, Zoro… the only dream and desire these animals have is to be placed in the presence of a chosen person."

Zoro looked down on the ground. "So just looking like a human isn't enough?"

"You have done well to hide your true from and be able to act out according to what's appropriate in human society, but there is no way of turning you to a human full time."

The tiger sighed as he got up. "Thanks D… I just wanted to know." He said as he was about to head back to the back room before the shop owner said.

"There is no shame for loving your companion."

"There are different levels of love."

"True… But I'm very observant and quite sure what kind of love you have towards Luffy-chan."

The tiger didn't respond as he started cleaning the shop.

~*~

About an hour later, Luffy went out to the shop to see the tiger had done most of the work that morning.

"Morning Luffy." Zoro said as he looked up from his tea cup.

"Morning Zoro. You're up early."

He shrugged. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I did a few things and see if that worked. So far it hasn't."

Luffy knew if the tiger didn't get a nap in somewhere, he was going to be grumpy, but he could see that the man was okay for now. "Where's D?"

"On an errand. Said he'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh, okay." He said as he poured himself some tea and sat down next to the man. "Anything happen before I woke up?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Zoro responded as he studied the teen next to him. He could see that Luffy must've gotten the better features from the mother, for the other was thin, the neck had a nice curve, and the profile had a feminine touch to the overall male physic.

"Zoro?" Luffy said as he looked at the man who had been looking at him for awhile. "Oi, earth to Zoro!" He said as he waved his hand in front of the other's face, snapping the other out of the trance.

"Huh?"

"Were you staring into space or something?"

"Yeah… thinking." He said as he drank more tea. 'Damn it D! Does he have anything else besides tea and water?' He thought as he noticed the other was staring at him. "Nani?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he used the back of his fingers, placed them on the other's cheek, and waited for the natural temperature gauge.

Zoro had to hold his breath when he felt cool fingers on his face. 'If I was in my true form, I wouldn't feel this.' He thought as he stared at the other's focused face. 'The way he tilts his head reminds me of a curious kitten with a yarn ball before it starts playing with it.' Soon the teen's fingers were off of his cheek and pouted in confusion.

"I don't think you're coming down with anything, but you do feel warm…" Luffy said as he finished his tea. "Zoro, I really think you should try to get some sleep now. I don't want you to catch something."

"I don't get sick though." He said as he grabbed a plain cookie. "Besides I'll take a nap in the afternoon after D comes back."

"If you say so." He said as he took one cookie whole.

"Not very busy today…" He said as he looked at the shop.

"Yeah… We have our slow days now and then." He said as he cleaned the plate of any cookies.

"Oi, Luffy…"

"Hm?"

"What's it like where you lived?"

"Huh? Before I came here?"

Zoro nodded as the teen thought back on it."

"I actually lived in a pretty small town with lots of windmills and a great view of the ocean."

"Sounds like a peaceful place."

He nodded. "Yeah. The best part is that it's mostly open space and there's no traffic or a lot of people to make it difficult to go out and just enjoy the day." He smiled at the thought of his home. "We live some miles away from the city, but I wouldn't move to a city. Too cramped."

The tiger smiled as he could easily see the teen running around than being squeezed into the street.

"You would love it Zoro. There are some forests dotted along the path from the town to the city that's perfect for hide and seek!" He said as he laughed. "Man those were the good ol' days!"

He smiled a bit at the thought, but knew it couldn't be possible.

"What about you? What was your old home like?"

"Like any other jungle." He said simply. "Nothing much to say about that."

"And your parents?"

He shrugged. "Never knew them really. All I know was that I was cared for by a blind jaguar."

"You were abandoned?"

"I guess… What about you?"

"Well… I know I have a Dad out there, but I don't know about a Mom."

"You never met your parents?"

Luffy shook his head. "Never seen a picture of them."

"Doesn't Ace know about them?"

"He never met them, but he and I were raised by Gramps until he lost custody for suspected abuse."

"Wait, how could your brother not know about your parents?"

"Because he's not my brother by blood, but we're still family."

Zoro gathered this information and grinned. "I think I get it." He said as he was glad to know a bit more about the teen.

Luffy was glad that the other accepted that information. "I never told anyone that, not even my friends." He said with a smile. "You can't imagine how many people who have an idea of what a family is."

"Then what's your idea of a family?"

Luffy just smiled more. "Anyone who gives and receives love towards others and be able to face various hardships together. With some friendly arguments in between. Got to have some sibling rivalry there."

Both laughed at that as they enjoyed the rest of the morning just talking until D came in.

"My… it seems very light in here."

"Welcome back D!" Luffy said as Zoro yawned.

"About time." Zoro said.

"Sorry, there was a prior engagement I had to attend to and took me longer than I expect it to be."

"I was actually talking about me getting tired, but that's understandable." The tiger said as he headed to the back room.

"It's okay D." Luffy said as the day went on without any mishaps.

~*~

That evening, across the hotel, the group of Luffy's friends were ready to leave to go home when Vivi suggested that they should stop by the petshop to see Luffy before they go.

"I think the petshop is closed by now." Sanji said. "But I got the number we can dial. I'm sure that guy is fast asleep from working with cats and dogs all day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Vivi said as everyone was ready to go and left.

What they didn't know is that the man had been eavesdropping and grinned. 'So the shop is his only protection… It seems that whoever lets him stay is also responsible for my men's disappearance.' He thought as he continued to walk in the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII: A Fine Mess**

The next morning Luffy and Zoro were out to do some errands, giving D sometime to himself.

"My goodness, what a fine mess this has turned out." He said.

"Are you talking about that tiger being a human?" Pon-chan asked as she sat next to D.

"That's one of them." He said with a sigh. "But the most troublesome is Luffy's unyielding appetite. He's gone through a good month's worth of the finest cookies in less than a week."

The animals in human form seem to sweat drop about hearing this.

"You can't be serious Count…" Said a gentleman in a tux, but his eye revealed that he's a snake.

"The very thought that a tiger of his rarity would want to be a common human." Said a woman with bright red hair and a feather boa with bright multi colors. "Does he not realize the strain that humans cause around and within them?"

D sighed. "It's out of a love of the teen that would make him believe it could be possible."

"But that idiot hasn't done anything to that bag of fur." Tetsu said.

D sighed out with a thoughtful expression. "Being in a temporary human form would allow it to have basic human contact such as embracing and kissing. But such complexities as those followed after courtship is unheard of and recorded of. But if that was truly the case with Zoro-kun, along with other things human relationship would, he would have to have the teen's okay. If not…" He sighed sadly. "That would be one more or less heartbroken majestic being in this shop."

Everything was dead silent when the man said that.

D smiled suddenly. "But of course Zoro-kun wouldn't dream of that happening! Even he knows about how these set laws." He laughed as the animals were not amused.

At that moment the two came back, but were covered in dirt and garbage.

"My word! What on earth happened!?"

"We were on our way from the last errand when some old grouchy men suddenly threw their garbage out the window." Luffy said as he was covered in rotten food particles, smoke ash and a dark brown thick liquid.

"Well, go get cleaned up then and take your time cleaning."

"Hai…" Luffy said as he walked towards the back room with Zoro.

~*~

"Jeeze… Why the hell did they do that?"

"Don't know, don't care. I just want this crap off of me as soon as possible." Zoro said as he sported food particles with some mold, the dark sticky liquid that bugged his nose, and some other kind of liquid he was sure he didn't want to know about.

They got to the door that revealed the mountain side hot springs as they went up to the waterfall to rinse off. Once they stripped down to nothing, they found an empty spring and sat in it.

"Warm…" Luffy said with a content sigh.

Zoro made a noise of agreement as he rested his back against the warm rocks.

They were in content silence when Luffy started scratching his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Itchy…"

"Here…" He mentioned the other to turn around and started to rub the areas that the other was scratching.

Luffy, enjoying the feeling, stood up to expose more of his back.

Zoro, on the other hand, was taken a bit off guard but continued to rub the upper and lower back while being careful not to look at the barely visible rear in the water.

Then Luffy felt the urge to scratch his head. "Damnit…" He said as he sat on the other's lap, surprising the tiger.

"Oi!" He said as he could feel the other's rear on top of him.

Luffy looked back at the other with innocent curiosity. "Nani?"

He sighed as he started scratching the teen's head. "Just don't suddenly sit on other's laps like that."

The teen giggled. "Sorry."

He doubts it but continued to scratch the other's head before massaging the neck, which is until he swore he heard the other make a mewling sound and stopped.

Luffy enjoyed the other scratching his head and even more so with the neck massage. But when the other suddenly stopped he looked back to see the other was red in the face. "Zoro? You okay?" He asked as the other looked away off to the side.

"Y-Yeah…" He said as he felt as though they're clean enough now and was about to say so when he felt hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. He looked to see the teen looking at his shoulders as he smiled.

Luffy saw that he got the other's attention and smiled more. "Am I doing it right?" He asked as he saw the other smile and nodded. He giggled as he continued massaging the other.

~*~

After their clean up Zoro didn't feel tempted and had to congratulate himself for not giving in, while Luffy, being clueless about the other's short lived discomfort, suddenly felt playful and thought up a perfect game the other couldn't refuse.

When they got into the jungle room, the teen did a pounce tackle move, surprising the tiger human.

"Oi! What the hell!?"

Luffy just laughed as he ran into the thick vegetation.

"It's like that huh?" He said as he quickly got up and started to go after the teen, playing the game.

~*~

For some time it was cat and mouse. Luffy would find creative places to hide and avoid the tiger, while Zoro was relying on his hearing and scent to find the teen. They had played this game before and every time they played his two senses get better at tracking, abling him to find the teen in a certain amount of time. This game was not different as he could track the other quicker, spotted him, and got close enough to capture the teen. But due to the quick running speed, both fell and rolled before stopping with Luffy on the bottom and Zoro on top.

Luffy laughed as the other tried to figure out where up was again. "That was fun!" He said as he saw the other's arm had some blood on it. "Damn. That wound opened up." He said as he wiggled his way to sit up and looked at it. "Aw! It's not that bad."

Once Zoro got his mind straightened out he felt someone licking his arm and looked to see the teen licking the blood off of his mostly healed arm. He forgot to speak as he just stared at the human teen licking his wound like any animal would.

When Luffy was done he smiled and petted the other's head. "All clean!"

At that moment Zoro leaned forward and licked the teen's lips off of any remaining blood, very slowly, before backing away to see a surprised look on the other's face. "All clean…" He said as the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity within a second. He broke eye contact first and mumbled. "D may need some help. I'm going to take a nap." He got up and walked away.

Luffy wasn't able to voice his response as he looked at the other's retreating back before seeing the other transform into a tiger. He got up and headed out of the room and into the shop, where D immediately knew something was wrong.

~*~

"Is everything well?" He asked, knowing body language well to know that the other was at the point of shock and confusion.

"No… Everything's okay." He lied and he knew the other knew as well.

"Did Zoro do something to you?"

"No! Zoro's great and kind!"

"But did he act differently?"

Luffy wasn't bright, but even he knew the man knew him enough to tell. "It's nothing, really…"

D took a closer look at the teen, used his thumb to wipe the teen's lips, and felt moisture. "This is interesting…" Was all he said as he told Luffy what needs to be done before closing time.

~*~

When Luffy flipped the sign he looked to see D was resting on the ornate couch and looked at the back door. He had thought about what happened and thought there was nothing wrong with it, but at the same time he felt anxious about seeing the tiger. He went up to the door and entered to the maze of hallways and doors.

He knows his way around now and found the door he knew the tiger would be. He went in to see the said beast, sleeping, and quietly went up to him. He saw down, stared at the sleeping tiger before lying at his side, facing the tiger's face he had grown accustomed to and petted lightly on the fur on top of the head.

While doing that the tiger began to unconsciously self morph to the half tiger, half human form.

He looked at the handsome features as he stopped petting to really look at the man he had come to know as the tiger, his companion, and his friend. He waited until the other morphed back into a tiger before kissing the black nose. "I really like you too." He whispered as he got closer to the tiger and slept.

D saw this in the shadows and smiled before leaving the two be once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII: A Simple Yet Powerful Full Bloom**

The next morning Zoro, in his human form, woke up to see Luffy and was actually surprised to see, due to what took place yesterday. But he was glad that the teen was there as he was about to get more sleep when the other opened his eyes a bit.

"Morning Zoro." He said while rubbing his eye.

"Morning Luffy." He said with a calm smile.

Luffy rolled onto his back before stretching.

"Sleep good?"

"I always do. You?"

"I sleep about anywhere."

Luffy giggled as he rolled back to his side to face the other. "What do you want to do today?" He asked.

Zoro blinked as he tried to think up something. "We haven't play fight in a while…"

Luffy got up to his feet and looked energized. "Let's do that! But first breakfast!" He said as he grabbed the other by the wrist. "Let's see what D has today."

"Something sweet in his case." Zoro said but fell on deaf ears as they made their way through the maze and found the door that leads to the shop.

~*~

D was just setting out pancakes and fruit when the two arrived. "Well good morning. You're just in time."

Luffy cheered as he and Zoro sat down.

D studied the two and saw that the event the other day was either forgotten or overcome. Either way it seems the two have always done what they did before. That was the case before both tried to reach for the melon slices.

Zoro retreated his hand back quickly while Luffy's hand hovered over the slices.

There was a moment of silence between the two as the on lookers watched in anticipation of the drama about to unfold.

"Is everything okay Zoro?" Luffy asked, looking confused at the other's behavior.

"Yeah, I just didn't see your hand there."

"Oh… okay…" He said as he grabbed a slice and ate it, but not at his usual speed.

D, as much as he liked to see the teen eat slower, he didn't want to see the two get into an awkward position. "So! What are you two doing today?"

"We're going to do a play fight after this." Luffy said happily, which brought back his usual appetite speed, much to the owner's dismay.

"Oh, I see…" He said as Taizuu came in, obvious that he didn't get sleep. "My, my, it has been a while since your presence graced my shop."

"Save it D." He said as he sat down on the plush chair.

"You don't look good." Luffy pointed out as the man gave him a lazy glare.

"Luffy-chan, Zoro-kun, why don't you two run along while I talk to Taizuu."

"Okay." Luffy said as he grabbed the other's wrist and headed to the back door.

"Now then…" D said as he poured some green tea. "How has work-" He stopped as he saw the man had fallen asleep. "I see…" He just relaxed and enjoyed his cup. "That's how it's been."

~*~

With Luffy and Zoro, they were back in the jungle room when Zoro, unusually felt playful, caught the teen by surprise and lightly shoved the other to signal that he was ready.

Luffy would usually be the first to do that, but he accepted all the same as he tried tackling the other only for the other to dodge and caught him by the legs, so that he was over the other's shoulder. "Oi! Put me down!"

"No." He simply said as the teen wiggled his way to get out, only to fall.

"Itte…" He said but he was energetic as he got up and lunged at the man's middle knocking them down.

They wrestled a bit before the teen was pinned down once again.

"Damn it!"

Zoro chuckled as he ruffled the other's head. "Took you a lot longer to pin down this time though." He admitted before being flipped over.

"Since when did either of us said 'over'?" Luffy said with a laugh.

"When I pinned you!" he said as he was going to flip them over as the wrestling started up again.

~*~

After awhile Luffy was pinned down once again, but this time he was exhausted and the man was completely on top of him from any escape, but was also tired out from their play fight. He wasn't going to complain thought as he figured a nap sounded good, and it looks as though the other was way ahead of him and closed his eyes.

But it wasn't long before he felt something warm and soft on his lips and dared a peek to see that it was Zoro.

Zoro had seen humans kiss on their delivery outings and didn't make much sense to him before. He just wanted to know what the big deal was and figured a sleeping Luffy would be okay to try. At least that was his original thought before he saw that the other was quite awake.

His mouth opened to say something, but none left and he could only see the surprised look of the teen below him. He would get off and back away from the teen, but he found himself frozen on the spot with those brown eyes.

"Zoro?" Luffy said as he reached a hand to rest on the side of the man's face, which the other flinched but didn't move away. "Zoro?" He wanted to know what the other was thinking, but he also didn't want to know as he was content in the position they were in.

"I'm sorry…" Zoro finally managed to say as he willed his eyes to close, but the face was still there. "I… I don't' know… I didn't-" He was silenced as something warm and soft was over his mouth. He opened his eyes as he saw the teen, eyes closed and seemed to be fully content. He relaxed and he wrapped his arms around the teen, bringing them closer than they already were.

It was a simple kiss, but it lasted long and it was just right for the two.

When they did part, they had a look of content and calm before Luffy giggled and hugged the other.

"I love you, Zoro." He said as he heard the other chuckle.

"I love you as well, Luffy."

~*~

While that was going on, D was there and bit into a napkin at the touching sight as he was close to tears. Tetsu, dragged by D earlier, felt like gagging and surprised that the man would let this happen.

'The world has gone mad.' The boy thought as he looked at D as if he was at fault of it all, which was mostly true.

D was worried that something like this would happen, but he rarely got a chance to see something this rare and he was going to let this incident go for him to observe, but ended up being moved by the simple yet raw gesture of a kiss, plain and simple yet powerful enough to bring two people to their knees. He knew this was going to complicate thing, but he had faith in the two.

Besides it's a crime to interrupt a very touching moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX: What the Reaper Can Grant**

Another day came and both Luffy and Zoro were, if possible, more inseperatable than before and Taizuu took notice.

"D, are those two in a relationship?"

"Both confessed yesterday. It was quite sweet really. And all from a simple gesture of lips."

"So nothing else happened?"

"No, you perv, they know very well of their limitations."

"Human beings thrive to go against limitations. What makes you think they're not doing anything?"

D waved a finger at him. "Trusting employees is part of the guilt that gives the employer the upper hand. Surely you should know that."

"Yet you do as you please."

"Only when it calls for it." D said with a sip of his tea. "You haven't come by the shop until yesterday, was there some importance that had to take you away?"

"After the little delivery trip with those two I decided to look into what kind of people would mark a price on that kid's head."

"You found something?"

"I did. Unfortunately…"

"Is it really that bad?"

"A well kept secret society of assassins is what I could get out of, but that also makes me a target for even looking for any form of information."

"Oh dear… What will you do now?"

"What else? Run business as usual and find out from there."

"Surely there must be something you can do."

"In this case, D, it's out of my hands." He said as he got up and left the shop.

D was concerned for the man, but knew he can take care of himself. "Truly a mess." He said as he stared at the remaining to his tea. 'There's always that, but I would be risking that life as well as their safety.' He thought as the two came back into the shop with a lot of bags.

"We're back and got the sweets!" Luffy said with a big smile on his face.

D smiled softly and nodded. "Set them down in a corner, I have another job for you later."

"Okay!" He said as he and Zoro set down the bags to the ground.

Zoro could tell that the man had something heavy on his mind, but that thought was shot out when a few of the shop pets wanted to play, and he wasn't going to let the teen have all the fun.

~*~

Once playtime was over, Luffy felt tired suddenly and Zoro carried him to the jungle room, where he placed the teen down and just watched him when he heard Tetsu stopping a younger boy, a puppy, from entering a room not far from the jungle room that no one goes into unless it's the end; the pet cemetery.

"But I heard the reaper can grant an impossible wish!" Complained the boy.

"I don't care! You're not allowed in there!" Tetsu said.

Zoro looked to see the teen was going to be out for some time and thought about what he just heard.

He got up, took one last look of the sleeping teen and headed out of the room and towards the grimly ornate doors that held thousands of unadopted and dead pets.

~*~

He opened the door and saw an endless vast field riddled with various shaped stone markers.

"This is a surprise…"

He turned to see a man in a black cloak.

"You're not dying yet you're here."

"Can you really grand wishes?" He asked as the man seemed to smile.

"Depends on the wish."

He studied the man for a moment before sighing. "I wish to be fully human."

There was a long pausing silence before the man sighed. "That is a very powerful wish to grant for someone like you."

He didn't say anything as the man started to circle him.

"I am able to grant it, but for a wish like that there is a cost. Also, are you completely sure this is what you wished for? And what about your companion? Does he want you to wish this or is it your own selfish reason to be more human than just looking like one?"

He didn't respond as he took a moment to think about it.

"Of course, your wish is already granted, but as I've said before, there's a price to pay."

"Should I ask what it is?"

The man smiled. "I can see your fate, and you shall receive your wish as well as keep your companion."

He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Turn and head out of this place without looking back."

He did just that and closed the door behind him.

~*~

He headed back into the jungle room and saw the teen was still asleep. He laid down beside the teen and held the other close to him.

"Zoro?" Luffy whispered as he sleepily looked at the other. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… Go back to sleep." He whispered as the other yawned and nuzzled up to him. He followed suit and closed his eyes to nap.

~*~

Later they woke up and went out to see what D has for them to do, only to see a battered Taizuu and D held by gun point.

"There you are, you little brat." Said the man with the gun. "We meet again."

Luffy looked shocked as he saw the man he recognized. "You…"

"That's right, I never really introduced myself. I'm Rob Lucci, your judgment."


	20. Chapter 20

**XX: The Last Encounter**

D was getting ready for the evening's delivery when Taizuu ran in. "Taizuu?"

"Where's the kid?"

"Taking a break, why?"

"He-" Taizuu wasn't able to finish when the shop bell ran and both looked to see a man in a black suit and a white tie.

"May I help you?" D asked out of curtiosy, but could tell this man was dangerous, even the shop pets retaliated from the man.

"Yes… I'm looking for a monkey…"

"A monkey?" D said as Taizuu was reaching for a gun, but both men were caught by surprise when Taizuu was punched across the room then got a few good punches and was thrown across the room once more and stayed still on the floor. "Taizuu!" He called as he went up to the man, only to be caught.

"Now… If you want to live to open your shop again, you tell me where you hid the kid. And don't play innocent either, I know he's here."

That's when Luffy appeared and the gun was pointed at his direction.

"Any last words?"

"I got a few." Zoro said as he charged from behind the teen and towards the gunman, taking a couple bullets to his arms as he knocked the gun out of the man's hand and able to save D.

"Just who the hell are you?" Lucci asked, not happy to being distracted like that.

"The man who killed off most of your guys." Zoro said as both started to fight.

"So you're the kid's guardian or something?"

"You could say that." He said as he dodged the knife the other held.

~*~

"Come help me Luffy." D said as he got a hold of one side of Taizuu and the teen got the other and headed to the back door.

Luffy looked up at the fight and he saw the tiger had yet given up his human disguise. But he wasn't troubled by that as he saw holding the fight well. That is until he saw the man got a gun out from the slip on the leg and aimed it towards the tiger's chest. "No!" He cried out as the triggered pulled and the tiger backed up a couple steps, holding his chest as the front of his white shirt was quickly turning a dark red. "Zoro!" He ran to the tiger despite D's cries for him to come back. He was almost to the other when he felt something sharp punctured his side and saw a handle of a knife.

"Damn, I missed… That's a first." Lucci said as he forced the knife out.

Luffy couldn't move as the man before him chuckled.

"I really don't want to do this to you, but you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And after this it will be your brother. By the time the news announces your death, he wouldn't want to live." He was ready to strike when a low growl was heard behind him and turned to see a green and red tiger. "Wha-?" He was unable to finish as the tiger leaped on top of him, the weight crushing him and died.

~*~

"Zoro!" Luffy cried as he found that he could move again, but bled more as he did.

"Luffy, stay still." D said as he tried to hold the teen back but the other shoved him aside and got up to the tiger's motionless body.

"Zoro…" He said as he took a bloody hand to the top of the tiger's head. "Zoro…" His voice started to crack as he heard no response from the tiger as he fell on top of the beast and cried until the world around him became dark and silent.

D stared at the heartbreaking sight when Taizuu became conscious and saw the damage.

"What the-" He was looking at D and stopped when he saw the man crying silently. He looked at the teen and saw that he had cried himself to sleep as well as losing blood. He knew what he has to do for the teen, while the other can deal with the dead tiger. He got up and took the teen off the dead beast and exited out of the shop without a word.

~*~

D knew what he had to do, but he couldn't summon the strength to do so.

"D…"

He looked back to see some strong men at the back door.

"We'll carry him in." One said as he nodded, signaling them to do what needs to be done.

He looked at the dead gunman on his now blood covered floor and decided to let it stay there as he moved to sit on the couch and waited. Then he looked alert, as if sensing a change of the wind and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI: Not Lost but Gained**

Luffy woke up in a hospital and remembered the events. 'Zoro!' He thought as he shot up to an upright position, only to feel a sharp pain at his side where he was stabbed.

"Luffy!"

He looked up to see his brother and his friends. "Ace!" He said as his older brother went up and hugged him.

"Thank God you're okay." Ace said as the teen hugged back.

"I missed you Ace." He said as the other hugged tighter before relaxing and looking at him.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"The reports said that you killed the assassin. Were they smoking crack or did you really kick the son of a bitch's ass?"

"No, Zoro killed him."

Everyone had a look of confusion. "Zoro?"

"Yeah. I told you about him on the phone, and you guys met him when you were at the park."

"Huh? I don't remember you telling me that."

"Zoro! He works in the petshop with me and he protected me!"

Ace shook his head. "You're just under a lot of stress."

"I'm not lying!"

"You've been out for a week Luffy." Ace said. "You must've dreamed those parts."

"How can I dream up about Zoro? He's real!"

"Luffy… you were the only one reported. There wasn't anyone else in that shop that can kill that man."

Luffy knew what he saw, but he couldn't talk about the real savior, since it was too hard for him to think about.

~*~

For a whole week since he had been in the hospital he thought about calling D to find out what happened, but he was afraid to know about the fate of his tiger friend and love.

By the end of the week he finally managed some courage to grab the phone, but before he could dial the numbers, he saw and recognized the oriental silk robe down the hall heading towards him. "D?"

"Do you have a moment?" D asked and the teen led the way to his temporary recovery room. "How have you been?" He made himself comfortable in a chair that was next to the bed.

"Doctors said I'm doing well…" He responded. "But I feel like shit."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to believe Zoro doesn't exist and I'm afraid to know that he's…" He couldn't bring himself to say it as he looked at D. "D… Please tell me. Where's Zoro?"

D remained silent, making Luffy understand and looked to the floor.

"It's not fair…"

"What would you have done if the man was to be caught and you would have to return home?"

"I'll tell my brother that he's a great friend that needs a place to stay and rent out the room. Zoro's really smart, he'll get a job and be like everyone else but still be my tiger."

"And what if he were to fall in love with another?"

Luffy seemed taken aback but knew he thought about the possibilities. "That's his right to feel that way." He started to choke up. "I'll be concerned but he'll be so used to be in human form that he won't slip up."

"But he's not born human…"

"So!?" He snapped. "So what we're born differently, everyone is not born to be alone because someone is born every minute! What makes any relationship worth it is the experience we get from each other and how we learn to become better beings to ourselves and those around us!"

"And how does Zoro fit in there?"

"He's an amazing being, both as a tiger and human. I didn't see two or three separate identities. I only saw Zoro."

D remained silent as he studied the teen before speaking. "So you don't regret anything with your time with him?"

"What's there to regret?"

"Would you not feel this way if you hadn't met him?"

"I would rather feel this way while thinking of him than not know him at all and feel nothing!"

D smiled mysteriously. "Then you won't mind if I give you something?"

"If it's another pet from your shop then no."

"It's nothing like that."

Luffy suddenly got interested. "What is it then?"

The man looked at the door way. "You can come in now."

He looked at the door way and saw the man he thought he lost forever. "Zoro!" He said as he ran up and hugged the man.

"Hey Luffy." Zoro said as he returned the embrace.

D got up and headed towards the two. "Luffy-chan…"

The embrace slacked and the teen looked at the man.

"Your contract with the tiger Zoro is now a memory. The man before you now is human and will remain so as long as you will remain alive. But you must also know that everyone you know will believe that it was you that took that man out, not Zoro. You have met Zoro while working at my shop and your relationship has moved up slightly." He smiled. "You're welcomed at my shop, but you won't be able to see the forms of the pets anymore."

Luffy nodded, signaling that he understood.

The man smiled warmly as he got up. "Your friends and brother should be here to see Zoro for the first time, try not to ruin this. It was difficult enough to get Zoro-kun everything a human possibly needs to know about."

"Right." Luffy said as he bowed. "Thank you for everything, D."

The man bowed as well. "It's been a pleasure to know you, but not this is where our paths part." He said as he walked passed them. "Stay well." He walked down the hall and into the elevator, just in time for the group to come up to see both Luffy and Zoro, sharing a knowing look as questions began to rise.

~*~

D on the other hand entered a limo and mentioned the driver to his shop.

"So that's it?" Tetsu said, a bored expression on his face.

"Yes…"

"What about Taizuu?" Asked Pon-chan.

"Don't worry, he doesn't remember seeing the tiger in the shop." He said as he brought up a box.

"So it's back to the usual?"

D smiled. "Yes, and our next customer has purchased a very rare and dangerous insect…"

The two children smiled knowingly as the limo continued to drive farther away from the hospital area.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

Two years went by and both Luffy and Zoro are still together as Luffy is in college and living with Zoro, who works at a zoo caring for the large cats.

Ace didn't know what to think of Zoro at first, but after a few months he started to be okay with the man to a certain degree and often called to see if Luffy had any problems or any change he could pick up. So far the relationship was still as far as he was concerned.

The rest of the group varied their opinion of the stranger from a day to a year.

Usopp and Chopper were the quickest to trust the man for the only reason that Luffy seemed to know a lot about the man than he did about them.

Vivi took about a few weeks to get over the frightful exterior before realizing that he's just as gentle as a lion to a lamb.

Nami took about a month and a half before seeing the advantage she had on him on finances, and she's safe knowing that the man wouldn't harm if it meant hurting Luffy as well.

Sanji took the longest to even tolerate the man and was okay with the man's presence to a certain degree. That is until he saw the fun of getting into a small argument with the man over a stupid insulting nickname.

Within those two years the two met other people in college such as the talented musician, Brooke, a young and mysterious archeologist, Robin, and her odd, fun-loving boyfriend, Franky, who despite dressing like a pervert he was the out of the box engineer, architect, and mechanic.

But on Chinese New Year, as both agreed, they took a trip back to Tokyo to visit D for that night only. Both can't see the secrets of the petshop anymore, but they know that once you enter there the first time, expect the unexpected.

Especially when it come to one's new companion, because D knows exactly what fate will fall once his customers exit his shop.

* * *

Yeah... super short for me huh?

Idea: Well... There wasn't much left to go by...

Fluff: What's the crossfic!?

You really want to know?

Fluff: (does the hurt puppy pout)

(gives in) It's a Kingdom Hearts crossfic! There I said it!

Idea: But there's going to be some mention from the recent new game 'Birth by Sleep', but only regarding history of the keyblade and world connections.

Yes I'm going to be using the word 'keyblade' for the weapon because it wouldn't be a crossfic without the actual weapon.

Fluff: So... who's going to be who?

Idea: Well Imootoo... You're just going to have to look in Oneesan's rough draft book to find out.

Fluff: Yay!

So... Yeah... I have yet another project in my list of fics thanks to Idea, but it won't be out for sometime and this one may need a sequel. Which will be a first for me if I ever get it done. But I won't post it up until I get all the other fics out of the way. Okay, I do believe we got everything settled. I hope you enjoyed this fic and buckle down for the other chapters for the other fics. I'm sorry it's taking so long, but thanks for being so patient.

Fluff: That's all for now!

Idea: See you around.

Jaa nee!


End file.
